The Tide's Rolling In
by captainofswans
Summary: Killian Jones and Emma Swan could have never seen each other coming. Yet, the more time they spend together in the California waters, they realize that maybe they were destined to spend their summer becoming closer than either expected. (CS Surfing AU)
1. Prologue

_A/N: I know what you all are thinking–really, another AU, Meghan? My answer is, yep, another one._

 _But, this first chapter serves as sort of a prologue, since you've basically already seen it! It's actually from an AU week I did a while back, but I've revamped it and changed a few things so it would fit for the story I wanted to tell. Since you all have likely read it, I'll post this one today, but I'll post the second chapter on Saturday (which is when I'll try posting them, I think)!_

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Emma was glad that her adoptive family was traveling away from Maine for the summer. She'd never seen any real beaches before, so on their flight to California, she was anxious (though her adoptive brother, David, had told her multiple times that it was going to be fine).

Emma was only nervous for a few hours after landing-once she was standing on the beach, her toes burying into the sand and the salty air whipping at her face, she felt like she'd found her true home.

(She of course knew that wasn't the case.)

(Though, California was suddenly on her radar-she'd transfer in a heartbeat.)

Mary Margaret, David's girlfriend of four years, finally dragged Emma into the crowded waters.

"Isn't this great, Ems?" Mary grinned as she floated beside her, grinning with her face to the sky.

"The water is so cold." Emma giggled, "But, yeah-I love this. I wish I could live here."

She sighed and closed her eyes, lying back to float in the salty, cool water.

"Oh, David's motioning for me-will you be okay out here on your own?"

"I think I'll be fine." Emma grinned.

"I'll be right back." Mary replied before swimming towards the shore.

Emma hadn't been paying much attention as she laid out in the water-that is, until something very hard bumped her head.

"Hey-!" She shrieked, standing up and turning to see what (er, who) had hit her.

There was a boy standing before her with floppy, brown hair and eyes as blue as the water that surrounded them. He wore a crooked smile, setting his hand on Emma's shoulder without any inhibitions.

"I'm sorry, lass." He spoke (with an accent!), out of breath, "My board got away from me. Are you alright?"

"I'm, uh, fine." Emma replied, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

She happened to glance down, first noticing his chiseled torso, then the marred skin around his stumped arm.

"Are you sure? My board hit you hard." The boy replied, "Can I at least bring you to shore and buy you a drink?"

"I'm not 21." Emma replied with a raised brow.

"Alright-can I buy you a lemonade?" He grinned.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Emma replied with a fake smile before turning and walking towards the shore.

"Wait!" He called after her, and Emma could hear his frantic splashing as he tried keeping up. He finally caught up to her and took one step in front of her, so she couldn't move.

"I didn't catch your name, love."

Emma raised a brow at the nickname before sighing.

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Killian Jones." He grinned, shifting his board to shake her hand, "Are you from around here? I haven't seen you around before."

"No, I'm from Maine-we're visiting family for the summer." Emma explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maine? That's quite a while away, love." Killian chuckled, "Perhaps you should be staying longer than the summer."

"Cute, but no." Emma replied with a tight-lipped smile, "I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you."

"Oh, I don't even get a number?"

Emma turned on her heel and started walking up the shore before replying.

"Nope." Emma smiled as she sauntered up to their beach house.

This game of cat-and-mouse just might make this summer fun, Emma thought to herself.

"You're smiling-what'd you do?" David asked, hurrying over to her.

"Nothing." Emma replied as she continued walking. He kept her pace, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nothing illegal?"

"Nope."

"What's with the smile, then?"

"I think I might have found something to do here this summer." Emma grinned, skipping up the steps of their pathway.

"She's beautiful, mate. I swear to you." Killian sighed as he sat beside his best friend, Robin. He'd gone into the diner knowing that Robin would be there, as usual.

"Why didn't you go after her, then?" Robin grinned.

Robin had been his best friend since they were teens-they'd taken all kinds of surfing classes together, and went through all of college. After those years (and a slew of other events), the two decided to split the rent of a small beach house.

"I don't know, she just... She kind of threw me off."

"A challenge? For the great and powerful Killian Jones?" Robin teased, earning a shove.

"Shut up." Killian chuckled, "She's a challenge I'm willing to accept."

"What if she doesn't want to be your challenge?"

"I don't see how I can pass the opportunity up, Robin. If she doesn't like me, she doesn't like me. That'll be that." Killian shrugged, taking a swig of his drink, "If she does, you owe me a new surfboard."

"What? Do you know how expensive those are?" Robin shrieked.

"Mate, you work at a surf shop. You can't get a discount, or something?"

"I mean, I do, but that's still a lot of money!"

"I won't get the girl anyways, though, right?" Killian grinned.

Robin took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"You're absolutely crazy, you know that?" Robin asked as he held his hand out to shake with Killian's.

"Perhaps." Killian grinned, shaking his hand, "So, it's a deal. If I get Miss Swan to like me, I get a surfboard."

"And if you don't?"

"I'll... I'll get back into competitions."

"Wait, really?"

"That's the price of losing, mate. You up?"

"Hell yeah." Robin smiled, "Prepare to enter into a competition-I have my eyes on that invitation in Hawaii in August."

Robin chuckled and gently nudged Killian's shoulder as he left the counter.

What the hell was he getting himself into?

Killian resorted to finishing his drink before going back out into the water. It had gotten a little cloudier since he'd last been out, making him smile.

This was just his kind of weather.

The waves were always at their peak during this kind of weather-it was far enough from a storm that the waves weren't monsters quite yet, but close enough that they were considerably larger than most waves during any given day.

And, that was what Killian Jones lived for.

He hurried out to the water, running past those who were stepping out. He smiled and shook his head, continuing into the water regardless.

Once Killian was in the mindset to surf, there was no going back-no matter how cold the water was as it soaked into his board shorts and tee, no matter how rough the waves were.

He finally set his board into the water and carefully laid on it, beginning to propel himself out further. It felt amazing to be out there, surfing away without a care in the world.

He dove under a few waves, trying his hardest to get as far out in the water as he could.

As soon as he could, he sat up on his board and turned to face the waves. He bobbed as a few smaller ones passed, counting one, two waves before the largest of the group passed third.

"Finally." He beamed as the second wave in a set passed, turning himself around and paddling quickly. He could feel the power of the wave below him, making him grin as he started to stand on his board. He carefully pulled himself up as the wave reared it's head, rolling over itself. Killian couldn't keep the wide smile off his lips as he surfed easily through the roll of the wave, cheering and flipping off his board as the wave came to an end. He pulled himself back to the surface with a laugh, rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair as he glanced around.

Another large wave was headed his way, so he grabbed his board and dove under it.

This was a good day, he thought with a smile, now, if I could have just gotten her number.


	2. So, We Meet Again

_A/N: I'm very glad you all are enjoying this sort of rebooted story! I love writing Killian and Emma together, and for some reason, it never gets old, finding new ways for them to meet in these alternate universes-but, each time, it still feels so similar. I love it._

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

She hadn't seen him for a few weeks now-not since he rammed his board into the back of her head.

But, that didn't mean she wasn't thinking about him.

Her thoughts about him were long gone when the weekend rolled around-Mary and David were dragging her some formal party, held by one of David's old friend's parents.

"Mary, are you sure I look alright? I feel like I'm way under-dressed." Emma replied, standing in front of the mirror.

"You look fine, Emma. We're not going to an black-tie event." Mary grinned, setting her hands on Emma's shoulders, then her chin on her right shoulder.

"It's on a yacht."

"Yes, and?" Mary grinned.

"I don't know, I just feel like..."

"Are you nervous that the guy who hit you with his surfboard is going to be there?"

Emma turned her head a little, her brows slightly furrowed and her lips pouting.

"Maybe."

"Don't be, Ems. He's probably gone for the summer." Mary grinned, rubbing her shoulders, "You can meet a ton of other cute guys tonight."

Emma giggled and slipped out from her friend's hold.

"Want to get going, before we're late?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, let's get going. Your brother is probably pacing downstairs." Mary giggled, looping her arm through the crook of Emma's arm and taking her downstairs.

"Oi, must we really go to this damn party, Robin?"

"Yeah, Killian. It's my boss' party." Robin sighed, finishing tying his tie in the bathroom mirror, "We don't have to stay long."

"I guess."

"I hate to be a buzzkill, Killian, but I don't know that you'll see her again." Robin spoke softly, setting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "We can call the bet off-"

"No, I'm not giving up on her. I'm going to find her, no matter what it takes." Killian replied, "I love a challenge, right?"

"That's the Killian I've always known." Robin grinned, "Let's get going, yeah? Want to make it there before we're too late."

"Aye, that'd be a good idea." Killian chuckled, following his friend to the front door. He slipped into his shoes and followed Robin out the door, flicking the lights off.

He chuckled as they hopped into Robin's old, black Ford Explorer. It was seriously out of shape-Robin's father didn't take great care of it, so when it was passed down to him, it was-of course-in the worst shape.

"Wow, we'll totally fit in." Killian chuckled, getting into the passenger side.

"Want to walk, Jones?" Robin teased.

"Not particularly." Killian smiled as Robin started the car.

"Then, shut your mouth for the next hour and a half." Robin grinned.

"It only takes you ten minutes to get to the pier."

"And the rest of that encompasses the party."

"Ah, so I'm an embarrassment now?"

"No, you just tend to kind of talk without a filter." Robin shrugged, "You don't have to be totally quiet, but maybe just reign it in a little tonight? This is really important to me."

Killian offered a soft smile before nodding.

"Of course, mate. I'll reign it in."

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying that?"

"No, I'm serious. I'll be on my best behavior, mate. I promise." Killian spoke seriously, "I won't drink any."

"Oh, Killian, you don't have to do that."

"If I drink, I'll lose that filter entirely." Killian said, "I'll drink later, if I want."

"Thanks, Killian." Robin spoke with a smile.

"Of course-anything for my best mate." Killian grinned.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and it wasn't until they reached the pier that Killian felt nervous.

He knew he shouldn't have been-this was just another party. He'd been to thousands before.

Yet something was bothering him.

He followed Robin onto the deck of the yacht, introducing himself as they walked.

It was weird seeing people he was so used to seeing in surf wear to be decked out in suits and dresses. It did help him feel a little more comfortable, though.

"You're doing pretty well-I'm impressed." Robin teased, nudging his ribs.

"Oi, shut up. I've got this in the bag." Killian smiled, lifting a glass of water to his lips.

He let his eyes scan the crowd of people on the ship before they stopped on someone in particular.

He recognized her long, blond curls-even though they were pulled back into a ponytail. He recognized her smile, that gorgeous smile, and her green eyes. God, she looked damn beautiful in the tight, red dress she donned.

"Killian? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, just a beautiful lass." Killian breathed. Robin followed Killian's like of sight before smiling.

"It's that Emma girl." Robin grinned, gently shoving him, "Go talk to her."

"I can't, Robin, I-"

"The bet's still on, Killian." Robin reminded him with a grin.

Killian sighed and took one last swig of his water before taking a deep breath and sauntering her way.

"Emma?" He asked carefully, smiling as she turned around.

She looked surprised for only a moment before rolling her eyes.

"You're the guy who hit me with your surfboard." She deadpaned.

"Aye," Killian spoke nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Is your head alright?"

"It's fine." Emma nodded, "So, why did you really come over?"

"I was coming to wonder what a beautiful lass like you was doing here." Killian smiled.

"Oh, my brother's friend owns the yacht. It's his family's party." Emma spoke simply, sipping at her drink.

"Ah, I see." Killian smiled, "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Now you know." She replied with the first smile that night.

"I may be overstepping some boundaries here," Killian spoke softly, taking a step forward so their faces were mere inches apart, "But, would you like to take a walk with me on the beach tonight? The weather's lovely, and you're new here... I could show you around."

"Tonight?" Emma asked, her eyelids fluttering a little.

"Aye. Only if you'd like." Killian spoke with a shrug.

She turned to see someone, only staying turned for a few moments before facing Killian again.

"Actually, I might like that." Emma spoke with a happy sigh.

"Why don't you say we go ahead and ditch this party, then?" Killian smiled, "It's a little too boring for my tastes."

"Black tie isn't really my type, either." Emma grinned.

Killian boldly took her hand and led her through the crowd, smiling widely as he passed Robin.

It wasn't before they were off the yacht that Emma spoke again.

"So, any reason you wanted to take a walk with me?" Emma smiled, letting go of his hand to cross her arms over her chest. Killian chuckled, glancing down to his feet and tucking his hand into his pocket.

"A pretty lass like you ought to have a lovely night, not spent around a bunch of pompous people." Killian grinned as they walked down the boardwalk, "You look beautiful tonight, by the way. Red's a great color on you."

"You're just tossing out all of the compliments, aren't you?" Emma asked with a small smile, "But, thank you."

"Of course, love. A woman ought to know how gorgeous she looks." Killian smirked, stopping at the end of the boardwalk and taking his shoes off. Emma followed, and he noticed her smile as he took the time to roll up his dress pants.

"Shall we?" Killian smiled, holding his arm out. Emma laughed before looping hers through his.

"You look ridiculous." Emma grinned, glancing down to his rolled up pants.

"I shower you in compliments, and the first thing you tell me is that I look ridiculous?" Killian teased, "That's bad form."

"I figure someone's got to keep you in line." Emma grinned.

"Aye-that's what I've got by mate Robin for." Killian chuckled.

Emma let out a quick giggle before looking down, then over to him.

"So, what's your story, surfer boy?" Emma asked with a small grin.

"I could give you the long version, or the short one-whichever you prefer." Killian spoke with a slightly broken smile. He had hoped Emma wouldn't ask about it. But, he knew he would have had to tell her eventually. Might as well get it out earlier rather than later.

"Whichever you feel comfortable with." Emma shrugged.

"Only if you promise to give me yours in return."

Emma paused before quietly answering.

"Okay."

Killian took a deep breath, trying to figure out where exactly to start.

"Well, I was born in Ireland, and lived there until I was about sixteen. My mum was sick, so my father brought us to the States to try and find help for her over here. It didn't really work-she died when I was fifteen." Killian paused there, trying to gauge Emma's reaction.

"I'm sorry, Killian, I shouldn't have asked." She spoke softly.

"It's fine." Killian shrugged, then offered a small smile, "For you, I'm an open book."

He watched her expression change, but he couldn't quite place what it was. Surprise? Relief? He wasn't sure.

"Anyways, my father was a drunkard, so my older brother-who was eighteen at the time-took me and we went west. We found a small apartment here, and we both worked two jobs to pay the bills. It sucked, but that's how I really got into surfing." Killian shrugged, "I was working at a surf shop, and one day, the owner asked if I wanted to learn. So, he taught me over the course of a year, and I was surfing almost everyday. I was pretty good, I suppose, but one day, when I was about seventeen, the water was probably too rough, and I shouldn't have gone out-that's when this happened."

Killian gestured to his stumped arm with a saddened expression, causing Emma to take a deep breath.

"I was paddling out when something grabbed my hand, and next thing I knew, it was gone. I spent a lot of time in the hospital the next few weeks-but, oddly enough, I was more than ready to get back into the ocean."

"Even after that?" Emma asked.

"Aye." Killian sighed, "I wanted so terribly to get back. I missed the ocean, you know? I, um... I couldn't surf again until I was cleared by the doctors to, so I started going to parties with my brother. I met a lovely woman when I was about nineteen, and I fell in love."

"What happened?" Emma asked curiously, understanding that he was single now.

"My brother, Milah, and I were on our way home from a party early one morning, and Liam was driving, even though he'd had a few drinks. He wasn't paying attention, so we were hit straight on. I surprisingly walked away with very few injuries, but both Milah and Liam were killed on impact. So, now, I live with my mate Robin, in a small beach house, not far from here." Killian spoke softly, "I picked up surfing again, but not to the extent I used to do it."

"How can you do this?" Emma asked curiously, causing Killian to raise a brow.

"Do what, love?"

"Talk so freely about things that clearly hurt you?" Emma questioned in almost a whisper. Killian shrugged in response.

"I don't know," He replied, "Sometimes, all it takes is the right person."

Emma was silent as she looked towards the ocean, but Killian thought he saw her sigh. He smiled as she returned his gaze, earning a tight-lipped smile in response.

"I feel bad for what I'm about to say." She spoke softly.

"Don't." Killian replied.

"I can't be as open as you are." Emma said, "I can't."

"That's fine, love. Perhaps another time." He spoke with a comforting smile, "For now, then, let's go test the water."

Killian grinned as he let go of her arm, bolting towards the crashing waves.


	3. Indulge Me, Love

_A/N: Things are heating up! I really liked creating a backstory for Killian for some reason. I feel like we don't know that much about him, so when I write AUs like this, I feel like I can kind of make things up the way I want them to be played, you know? Also, you'll note that he might have left out a big clue as to who he really is in his explanation of his past..._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma didn't expect Killian to pour his heart out to her like he had. It wasn't until about halfway through that she realized there was no way she could do the same.

But, Killian was sweet. There was some other aspect to him that she still couldn't put her finger on, but she didn't even have time to dissect it before he was darting down the beach, towards the probably cold water.

Jesus, she was in way over her head.

"Killian, wait!" She exclaimed, following him down to the water, "I can't get this dress wet!"

"You don't have to." He chuckled as he waded about ankle-deep into the water. Emma huffed as she stood where he did, looking out to the water.

She turned her head to watch his expression. The way he looked out to the ocean was like he'd never seen it in his life. The glint of the moon in his eyes made them impossibly bluer, softer. Finally, he closed them slowly and took in a deep breath, breathing in all of the salty air.

Emma decided to copy him, closing her eyes just as slowly, taking in just as large of a breath.

"Are you mocking me?" He teased, causing her to open one eye to look at him.

"No." Emma replied simply, "I was trying to feel what you were feeling."

Killian rolled his head to face her with a cheeky grin.

"You know, Emma, there's not a lot I know about you."

"I know."

"Since you were not fond of sharing your whole life experience with me, would you indulge me just a little bit?"

Emma raised her brow this time.

"Like what?"

"Just like that game, 20 Questions." Killian smiled, "I'll ask you questions until we get to one you'd prefer not to answer."

"Fine." She giggled in response.

"Last name?"

"That's a weird question."

"Do you have one?" Killian teased, starting to walk away. Emma rolled her eyes and followed, catching up to him.

"Yes, I have one. It's Swan."

"Swan." Killian smiled, testing it on his lips, "I quite like that. Emma Swan."

"That's me." Emma spoke with a shrug.

"Now, I know you're from Maine... Do you go to school there?"

"Yep."

"University?"

"Mm."

"What are you studying?"

"Journalism."

"You want to be a writer?" Killian asked, this question tinged with more curiosity than the previous ones.

"That's the plan." Emma replied with a smile.

"Speak any other languages?"

"French, sort of."

"Baguette?" He asked with a terrible French accent. This time, she couldn't keep her laughter in.

"You're an idiot."

"Aye, that may be true, but, I'm actually pretty smart once you get past the surfer exterior." Killian spoke proudly.

"Oh, really?" Emma smiled.

"Yes, really." Killian nodded, "I'm a Marine Biology major."

That's impressive-but, she thought, with how much he loves the ocean, I should have known.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Liam didn't finish school, so I was granted his money, and now I'm studying to actually do something with my life." Killian sighed, "I want to make him proud, you know?"

Emma nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I kind of feel that way with my brother, David." Emma spoke softly, "He's not too much older than me, but I want him to be proud to call me his sister."

"I'm sure he's more than proud to, Emma." Killian smiled, "You know, I quite like your presence, Swan."

"Oh, great. A nickname?" Emma groaned.

"Aye, and you're stuck with it." Killian smiled.

"Great." She sighed, earning a soft nudge.

"It could be worse." Killian grinned, "Besides, you kind of remind me of a swan. It fits."

"Oh? And just how am I like a swan?" Emma pressed, unable to keep the smile off her lips.

"Well, you've got the lovely long neck-"

"Again with the compliments."

"-you're graceful-"

"You clearly haven't spent enough time with me."

"-you're beautiful-"

"And, you're sucking up again." Emma grinned.

"Can I make an observation?" Killian asked.

"Sure." Emma nodded.

"You don't get enough compliments." Killian spoke bluntly, causing Emma to furrow her brows and swallow hard.

"What makes you think that?"

"You don't know how to properly respond to them," Killian smiled, "Most people say thank you."

"Well, sadly for you, I'm not most people." Emma replied with a tight smile.

"Oh, love, you didn't have to tell me that." Killian grinned.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Killian spoke again.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Emma was caught off-guard by the seemingly random question.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emma smiled.

"Perhaps I would." He grinned, looking down to the sand before looking to her again and speaking.

"Well, if you find yourself looking for something to do, I'll be surfing all morning, and would be more than willing to teach you." Killian smiled.

Emma blinked a few times-this guy, who she'd just met, was offering her surfing lessons.

Something in heart was telling her, begging her to take the leap of faith.

"I may find the time to join you." Emma replied, "What time?"

"Six."

"At night?"

"No, love, in the morning. That's when the waves are at their peak." Killian grinned.

"That's really early."

"You don't have to go, if you can't wake with the sun." Killian smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Emma asked.

"Only if you wish it to be, love." Killian shrugged.

"You're on." Emma grinned in response, shoving him gently.

"Alright, then. Six at Access Nine." He grinned.

 _Shit_ , she thought to herself, _what have I gotten myself into?_


	4. An Early Lesson

_A/N: So, this chapter is a lot more fun than the three previous ones! It's really kicking off the plot, too. And, I did a lot of research for this chapter! I actually tried doing what Emma does in this chapter, minus a board, and it's hard! There was a lot of googling involved, haha-and lots of YouTube videos!_

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Killian woke to the sound of his alarm in the morning, reaching over and smacking it to get it to shut up.

He smiled, glancing out his window. The sun has just barely risen, meaning it was time to surf.

He slipped out of bed and stretched, yawning as he walked to open his door.

Killian's morning routine was easy, and had been the same since he lost his hand.

He ate breakfast (usually an egg or two and some orange juice), cleaned up the kitchen, then went to get dressed for work that day, possibly taking a shower, depending on when he took one last.

Days where he went surfing, though, were different.

He would still eat breakfast and clean up, but after breakfast, he'd toss on his board shorts and run straight out the door, grabbing his board along the way.

He smiled as the ocean mist met his face–a familiar feeling.

Killian walked his board down a few houses to Access Nine, where he had told Emma to meet him the night before.

He doubted she'd show up, but he figured he had to at least give her a chance.

Killian hadn't brought a watch with him, but given the sun's position, it was close to six.

No sign of the Swan girl.

His heart sank a little–part of him wished she'd come.

So, he decided to wait just a few more minutes, setting his board down and sitting on it, facing the waves. They were good today.

"I cannot believe you coerced me into doing this." A voice said from behind, making Killian turn with a smile.

"Fancy seeing you here, love." He grinned. He noticed she was wearing the same bikini from earlier in the summer, when he had first run into her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get in the water." Emma smiled, nearly walking by him–if he hadn't reached up to grab her hand to stop her.

"Not so fast, love." He chuckled, "Have you been surfing before?"

"No."

"Good. That means you need to practice on land first."

"What?"

"Follow me." He smiled, rising up off the board and lifting it off the sand. He walked down to the harder, damp sand and set his board down, then looked to Emma.

"Lay on it, belly down."

"Why?"

"Do as you're told, and you'll be in the water faster." He smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

She rolled her eyes and got onto the board, her stomach on the board.

"Now, what?"

"Center yourself, and leave only a few inches between your toes and the bottom of the surfboard." Killian instructed.

Emma positioned herself, then looked up to him.

"Good. Now, keep your legs together–make sure you keep them that way. It creates drag in the water if you have your legs sprawled out."

She put her legs together a little more, making Killian smile.

"Now, put your hands next to your shoulder–your elbows should pop up." He smiled as she did what she was told, "Keep your chin up–pretend there's a little beach ball under your chin. We don't want to paddle out with our chins to the board. One, you'll look quite stupid, and two, you'll probably miss the wave."

"Got it." She said.

"Now, fake paddle."

"What?"

"Just do it." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes and moved her arms like she was paddling, making Killian smile.

"Good. Arms need a little work, but we can fix that as we go along." He smiled, "Now, when you feel the push of the wave, stop paddling."

She stopped, then looked up to him.

"Good." He chuckled, "Now, put your hands under your chest and pull your legs up and try to stand–all in one movement. Bring your left knee right up under your chin–like you're kneeling to propose to someone."

Emma took a deep breath before pushing herself up and in the position Killian asked her to be in.

"Turn your hips and arms so they're level with the board and stand up straighter." Killian said, watching her try to figure out what he said. He smiled and set his hand and stump on her hips, gently rotating them, then moving her arms.

He didn't realize how close he was until Emma turned her head and they were nearly nose-to-nose.

"It'll take some practice, but not a bad start." He said as he took a step back.

"Okay, Mr. Surfer–if you're so good, why don't you show me how to do it?" Emma asked, making him grin.

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled as she stepped off the board and crossed her arms over her chest. Killian lifted the board from the sand, making Emma furrow her brows.

"What are you doing?"

"You didn't think I'd show you on land, did you?" He grinned, walking out to the water.

He turned to see her mouth hanging slightly open, making him smile wider as he turned back to the water and all but jumped in, board under him.

He smiled as he paddled himself out, feeling right at home.

This was what he did best.

Emma could still feel the warmth of Killian's hand at her hip, absently rubbing at it as she watched him show off.

He was really good.

A show-off, but good.

Emma noticed how focused he became as soon as he paddled out. His shoulders were taut, his legs were straight, just like he had told her, and his arms (despite his missing hand) paddled quickly towards the first wave. He stopped paddling and rose to his feet, just like he had told Emma, doing it so seamlessly that Emma was sure the man was born for the ocean.

He curled into a wave with ease, making it look like it was nothing.

Finally, after a few more waves, he stood up on his board and fell back into the water, his arms open wide. Emma smiled and walked to the water's edge, watching him as he came up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Want to give it a shot, love?"

"Maybe another day!" Emma called back, making him laugh.

"At least come out and enjoy the water with me, then!"

Emma grinned and waded out into the water until she couldn't feel the sand at the bottom any longer. She swam to Killian, making him grin as he leaned on his board and let the waves lap at his board.

"Can't touch the bottom, love?"

"Not quite." Emma smiled, setting her arms on his board and mimicking his position. She stared into his bright, blue eyes, wondering how on Earth this guy wasn't born from the sea.

"What's got your gears turning, Swan?" He smiled.

"Nothing. It's just really peaceful out here." She sighed.

"There's a reason I love it so much, you know." He grinned, "You sure you don't want to give it a shot in the water?"

"I'm sure." She smiled, "Not today, at least."

"Well, you're more than welcome to meet me out here again tomorrow." He offered, "I could bring my smaller board."

"Same time?"

"Aye, same time." He grinned.

"What do you do the rest of the day?"

"I usually surf until I'm tired, which is close to lunch time." He shrugged, then smiled, "But, I wouldn't mind just staying out here with you and getting to know you a little better."

Emma felt her cheeks redden as she offered a nervous chuckle.

"Okay." She smiled, brushing a damp curl behind her ear.

Emma opened up to Killian as much as she could–which wasn't a lot.

She really only explained that she was given up as a child and was adopted by the Nolans.

She didn't go much further than that, and Killian didn't seem to mind.

After they talked most of the morning, Killian offered to bring her to his usual lunch spot–a small diner right on the water.

It was cute, Emma thought, and very beachy.

"I see you've brought a friend." The waitress smiled to Killian as they got situated in a booth.

She was scantily dressed in mostly red and black, and her long, dark hair had streaks of red in it.

"Aye," Killian chuckled, "Ruby, this is Emma, and Emma, this is Ruby."

"Nice to meet you." Emma smiled up to her.

"Nice to see Killian with a nice girl for once." Ruby smiled with a raised brow, "The usual, Kill?"

"Aye." He grinned, "Make it double."

"You've got it." Ruby smiled before walking away.

"Should I even ask what the usual is?"

"Just a grilled cheese." He grinned, "And onion rings."

"You eat grilled cheese and onion rings?" Emma giggled.

"Why? Does that surprise you?" He smiled.

"A little." She smiled.

"If you had to order for me, what would you order?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I don't know, like, a regular-guy thing." She giggled.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" He laughed.

"I don't know! Like, a burger, or something!"

Killian rolled his eyes with a chuckle before nodding.

"Fair enough." He replied, "But, I think you'll enjoy this meal."

"It's hard to mess up grilled cheese and onion rings." Emma teased.

"Very true, Swan." He smiled.

"So, you've got a nickname for me," Emma grinned, "Time for you to earn one."

"I hardly think that's fair." He replied, tilting his head, "Jones isn't nearly as fun as Swan."

"That's why yours won't be Jones." Emma smirked, "Yours is Stitch."

"Stitch?"

"You know, from Lilo and Stitch?" Emma smiled, "I feel like that nickname fits you. Your badness level is too high for someone your size."

He rolled his eyes with a laugh making her smile.

"Fair enough, Swan."

"Good, Stitch." She grinned.


	5. Into a Routine

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in forever! I promise, I never forgot about it. In fact, when I posted the first chapter, I'd already written 20-ish chapters. I have all of it written now, and I intend to get you all caught up! I'll be posting all of the chapters at once, so it might be slightly overwhelming for a bit, sorry!_

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Killian loved spending time with Emma.

She was so strong-willed and stubborn, but once he broke through her prickly exterior, she was a great lass to spend time with.

It helped that she was absolutely beautiful, too.

God, she was beautiful.

Her blonde hair always caught the sunlight just enough to give her this... glow about her. Her green eyes reminded him of the greenish tint of the ocean, and he could tell she worked out back home by the look of her toned arms.

The woman was practically a siren, and Killian was letting her drown him.

One morning, he met her by their access, and he smiled at the grin she wore.

"What?" He smiled.

"I want to try it in the water this time." She spoke confidently.

"Think you can handle it?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Alright, then, let's get out there." He smiled, walking beside her, towards the water.

He smiled and handed her the board as they walked, and she took it and adjusted it under her arm.

"Remember what you're doing?" He asked, planting his feet at the foam.

"Yeah, I think so."

"If you want, I'll call out reminders." He grinned as she ventured out into the water.

He watched her drop the board and get on like she had practiced before, perfect form and everything.

She started paddling out a little, then turned the board around when she saw one coming.

"Alright, love, paddle!" Killian yelled out to her. She paddled hard, but Killian could tell she was struggling to get the momentum she needed.

"Emma, paddle harder!"

"I'm trying!" She yelled.

"If it's pulling, stand up!" Killian yelled back.

She tried standing like Killian taught her, and though it was a valiant effort, she toppled pretty quickly with a shriek.

Her head popped up above the water moments later, and she slapped the water in frustration.

"Don't hurt yourself over this, love! This was your first time!" Killian offered.

She got right back onto the board to try again, making Killian smile.

"Atta girl." He grinned as he watched her try harder this time to paddle.

She was able to paddle enough that she could ease herself up this time, but she still toppled after only a few seconds.

"Much better, Swan!" He called.

"Thanks, Stitch!" She called back, making him laugh.

Damn nickname.

He earned it for himself, he supposed.

Later that afternoon, after at least twenty mostly unsuccessful attempts, Killian took Emma to Granny's again.

He wanted to tell her, to tell her more, but he could never find it in himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma smiled, stealing an onion ring from his plate.

"Bloody minx." He mumbled with a smile, "Nothing, love. It's nothing."

"I think you're lying, but since I'm in a good mood, I'll let it slide." She grinned, popping the onion ring into her mouth.

"Oh, thank god." He teased, causing her to whack his arm from across the table.

"Shut up." She giggled, stealing another onion ring.

"Hey!"

"I'll buy you more." She smiled, "I didn't eat breakfast this morning, so I'm starving."

"I can tell, lass." He chuckled, waving Ruby over.

"What can I get you?" She smiled.

"Another basket of onion rings, please." Emma smiled up to her.

"I'll be right back." Ruby grinned, winking to Killian.

"I will say, Swan... You were improving out there, today."

"Well, thank you." Emma smiled.

"I mean it, love. By the last few tries, you were so close to curling. I could see it." He grinned, "By the end of the week, I think you'll be able to at least hold your own against a normal-sized wave."

"You think?"

"Aye." He nodded, then took an onion ring, "So, tell me about Maine."

"What do you want to know?" Emma smiled.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Do people surf there?"

"Maybe. I'm not really sure you could-it's really rocky." Emma said, "There aren't a lot of sand beaches."

"Ah." He nodded, "Well, some people don't mind the rocks."

Emma furrowed her brows at him.

"Wouldn't that hurt if you fell?"

"Well, yes, but there are people who surf waves like Mavericks."

"What's that?"

"It's a monstrous wave that crashes off of a cliff, just below Sacramento." Killian offered, "The waves there are incredible."

"Have you surfed there?"

"No." Killian lied, "I haven't."

"What makes it so great?"

"Well, it's so dangerous that there's an invitation only once a year, in the winter, when the waves are at their peaks. You have to really know what you're doing to want to even try surfing there."

"Would you want to surf there?"

"I suppose." He shrugged, "It's on every surfer's bucket list."

"Sounds like an adventure."

"Aye, an adventure it would be." He sighed, then forced a smile.

He couldn't keep lying to her like this.

"Rob, I gotta tell her." Killian sighed as he mussed his hair with a towel.

He'd just taken probably the hottest shower in the history of hot showers, but damn, did he need it.

"I've been telling you that for the past month." Robin grumbled as he sat on the couch, watching ESPN and eating his popcorn.

"I know, I just don't know how to tell her." Killian said, sitting beside his best friend.

"Doesn't matter how you say it," Robin explained, "You need to be honest."

"I know."

"Killian, look." Robin said, pointing to the TV.

Killian looked up to see the reporter talking about Killian's accident.

He forgot it'd been five years now.

"You think you'll ever do it again?"

"Do what?"

"Competitions?" Robin clarified.

"I don't know, mate." Killian replied, looking back at the TV.

"-Jones has been off the scene since his accident, but there is hope among the surfing community that he'll come back." The reporter said, causing Killian to roll his eyes.

"You don't believe that?"

"No, of course I don't bloody believe that." He scoffed, "I doubt anyone would want to see me try and fail to surf somewhere like Mavericks, or Waimea. I'm not good like I used to be."

"Yeah, but that invitation at Mavericks isn't until winter. You've got time to practice." Robin smiled, "I could practice my towing, and we could be a team again, Kill. Doesn't that excite you?"

"I suppose." He said, "Rob, you know I could never go to Ghost Trees again."

Killian shuddered at the mention of Ghost Trees.

"I know. But, don't you think Mavericks would be fun?" Robin grinned.

"I'd rather go to Hawaii."

"Look," Robin smiled, "There's an invitation at the end of summer in Hawaii. It's not a huge competition or anything. I think you should go."

"I'll think about it."

"You should. I miss seeing you surf, man. You were so good."

"I know I was." Killian spoke softly.

"You're still young, too." Robin said, "You could totally get back into it. You haven't been to Australia yet, either. You've got a career ahead of you, if you want it, Kill."

"You think my sponsors would sign me back?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Killian sighed, running a hand through his damp hair, "I gotta tell Emma first."

"Of course." Robin nodded, "I'm just glad you're at least thinking about starting again."

"I do miss competitions, I just... I don't know that I'm strong enough without my left hand."

"I've all the faith in the world in you, mate." Robin said, causing Killian to sigh and smile at him.

"You're the best mate a lad could ask for, Rob."

"I'd like to think so." Robin teased, causing Killian to hit his arm.

He was really thinking about doing this.


	6. Coming Clean

_A/N: Like I told you guys, I'm rapid-firing these chapters for you all-so, sorry in advance!_

 _This one might be a little weird/odd, but it's because I decided to change the story halfway through writing it, so I hope you don't mind? It'll all make more sense later, I think._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma was really starting to enjoy spending time with Killian.

He continued to teach her about surfing every moment they spent together, and Emma was impressed.

He knew more about surfing than she knew about anything, honestly.

Spending time with him was easy and fun, too. Time flew by when they were together, and she didn't miss sitting around with David and Mary Margaret.

Though, one afternoon, she found both of them sitting at the table, seemingly waiting for her.

"Hey, guys." Emma smiled, slightly out of breath, as she slipped off her shoes, "Why so serious?"

"Emma, you really shouldn't hang out with Killian anymore."

"Why?" Emma asked, furrowing her brows as she sat at the table.

"There's something he isn't telling you." David said.

Emma looked to them, then down to the newspaper.

She grabbed it and read the front page quickly.

He wasn't just any old surfer-Killian was basically a rockstar in the surfing world.

So, of course, there were a dozen pictures of the two of them, sitting on his board, chatting away.

Emma never knew he would garner the attention of the paparazzi.

"He used to be one of the best surfers in the world, Emma." Mary said, "Until he lost his hand. He stopped participating in those tournaments."

"Wait, so he's like a washed-up rockstar?" Emma asked.

"Emma-"

"He never told me that..." She spoke quietly, "I've got to go."

"Emma, wait-"

"Killian clearly didn't tell me for a reason. I want to know why." She snapped, standing up and slipping into her shoes again before storming out the door.

She looked up to the sky, and it definitely looked like it was going to rain.

She had to hurry.

Luckily, she knew where Killian lived-he was just a few houses past Access Nine, where they'd been meeting every day for the past two weeks. She didn't live but three accesses down, so she bolted down the beach straight to Killian's.

Once she got there, it had already started raining a little, so she ran up the steps to his home and rapped on the door.

There wasn't a response at first, so she kept knocking, getting harder and harder until the door opened.

The man who opened the door definitely wasn't Killian.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Killian home?" Emma breathed.

"You must be Emma." He smiled.

"I am." She nodded.

"Robin." He smiled, "Come in."

Emma offered a small smile and stepped into the home, glancing around as Robin went to get Killian.

It looked just like she'd pictured.

The home was decorated just like a beach home should be-everything was light, and simple, and there were lots of shells lurking around. There was a small bookshelf by the door that had a mix of books-anything from surfing to classics.

Emma smiled, waiting for Killian.

As soon as he turned the corner with a grin, she shoved him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You've been lying to me." Emma snapped, pointing her finger at him.

"Let's take this outside." Killian spoke softly, gently opening the door and ushering her outside.

They stood under the porch, and Killian took a deep breath.

"Emma, hear me out-"

"Killian, my picture is on the front of the paper!" Emma exclaimed, "I didn't ask for this!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry, Emma." He spoke in a defeated tone.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"Because... I didn't want you to treat me differently." He sighed, "I shouldn't have lied to you, I know."

"I just... God, I'm so stupid to think you were any different!" Emma shouted, then shook her head and hurried down the steps, into the rain.

"Emma, love, wait-"

He grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around.

"I'm about to be horribly cliché," He spoke with a small smile, "But, I'm so sorry, Emma. I truly am. I didn't tell you because I was scared. I was scared you'd be like everyone else and ask me why I don't just grow a pair and get back out in competitions. Now, though, I know you'd have never asked. You are so encouraging, so kind, and Emma, I really like you. I like spending time with you, and I want to get to know you better. I know you're leaving at the end of the summer, but-"

"Just shut up, Killian." Emma offered, taking a step closer and grabbing his shirt in her hands. She crashed her lips against his, smiling into his lips as he settled his hand and stump at her waist. His hand on her waist was burning to the touch, and Emma had never felt so alive in her life.

Once they pulled away, Killian leaned his forehead against Emma's and looked at her with a grin. They were both silent for a moment, taking in what had just happened.

"I think we win for most clichéd kiss ever." Emma smiled.

"Perhaps," He chuckled in response, "Would you like to come inside? I could, um, show you around the place, if you'd like."

"I'd love that." Emma smiled, taking his hand in hers and following him inside.

"Let me grab you a towel-wait right there." He smiled before walking down towards his room.

"Did he kiss you?" Robin asked as he walked by, startling her.

"Uh, yeah..." Emma spoke with a blush, "How did you-"

"It was a fair guess, and your face says it all." He chuckled, continuing into the living area.

Killian came back from his room with a few towels in hand moments later. Killian handed her one, making Emma smile as she wrapped it around herself.

"Thank you."

"So, since I haven't been honest, would you like me to show you some of my surfing stuff?"

"Only if you feel comfortable with it." Emma offered, smiling when he took her and and led her to the kitchen. Emma glanced around as she walked with him through the home, then downstairs into the small basement.

"Is this your room down here?" Emma asked as she followed him down the stairs.

"Nope." He smiled, "Down here is just for our trophies and competition souvenirs."

Emma's jaw dropped as she finally saw what was all down there.

There were shelves and shelves of surfing trophies and medals-Emma assumed some were Robin's as well.

On the walls, there were some framed shirts that Emma thought maybe they'd gotten from some competitions, along with pictures of both him and Robin surfing.

One wall entirely was dedicated to just surfboards, and Emma thought there had to be at least seven hanging on the one wall.

"Wow." She finally spoke.

"A bit overwhelming, I know." Killian chuckled, rubbing behind his ear nervously.

"Did you and Robin both surf?"

"Aye. He still does competitions-and, while he does surf, he prefers tow-surfing."

"What's that?" Emma asked, walking to look at the trophies.

"It's a two-person version of surfing," Killian explained, and Emma felt him standing behind her, "One person is on a jet-ski and 'tows' the surfer behind him. It's usually only used with bigger waves, like Mavericks."

"Oh."

"See? Rob and I won the invitation at Mavericks once." Killian offered, reaching around her and placing the trophy in her hands. She smiled and read the plaque at the bottom, noting how proud Killian was of all of this.

"So, he tows someone else now?"

"Only when he goes up to Mavericks." Killian offered, "Hasn't won without me but once, though."

Emma looked at the date on the plaque and realized that they'd won it just a little over five years prior.

"You were young."

"Yep. Young and stupid." Killian sighed, walking away.

Emma set the trophy down and turned to look where he was standing, by his rack of surfboards.

"You found something you love to do," Emma spoke softly, "How is that stupid?"

"I should have been more careful. I could have stayed in the sport longer if I had." He replied, shaking his head, "Doesn't matter. I'm probably not going to get back into competitions."

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"I don't think I'd be strong enough to handle those waves with just one hand."

"Killian, I may not be a surfing expert, or anything, but when I see you out there surfing, you get this look on your face. It's focus, I know, but part of it is sheer love, Killian. This is what you love to do, and you should do it."

"These waves are a lot smaller than the ones I'd be battling at a place like Mavericks, or Oahu even." Killian replied, his brows furrowed.

"So? You practice." Emma said, "Isn't that what you've been telling me this whole time?"

He let out a huff of a smile and shook his head.

"Using my own words against me, Swan. That's bad form." He teased, looking up to meet her eyes across the room.

"Bad form or not, you know I'm right." Emma grinned.

"Aye, I do." He nodded.

"So you'll do it?" Emma smiled hopefully.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."

Emma's smile grew as she crossed the room and took his cheeks in her hands.

She bravely planted a kiss on his lips, then looked up to him as she tugged away.

"I promise, I'll help you." Emma smiled, "Maybe we should prepare by watching surfing movies."

"Like what?"

"I don't know-Lilo and Stitch, or Surf's Up?"

"I'm partial to both of those, sadly." Killian chuckled, "C'mon, we'll go watch some movies, then you ought to get back to your brother. He's probably having an aneurysm with you gone."

"They knew I was going to find you." Emma smiled, "I've got all the time in the world."

"Good." He whispered.


	7. Into the Surf

_A/N: This is mostly just a fluffy-fluff chapter that let me kind of experiment with using surf terms and play with some of the cool things you can do while on a board!_

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Killian woke with a start, glancing around as he woke.

The sun was just coming up, and Emma was lying on his chest, sound asleep. Robin was sleeping in the big circle chair they had in the living room, making Killian chuckle.

They'd watched movies all night long, only eating pizza and popcorn for dinner-it was Killian's perfect night.

He smiled and gently lifted Emma enough to slip off the couch, then laid her down carefully on the couch. Before he left the living area completely, he made sure Emma was still asleep, then walked into the kitchen.

He went about his regular morning, making some omelets (this time for everyone, not just himself), and even making some bacon.

Today was going to be a good day.

After he'd finished making breakfast, Emma and Robin both stirred and started waking up.

"Stitch?" Emma mumbled, making Killian chuckled.

"In the kitchen, making you two lazies some breakfast." He grinned as she sat up and stretched. Killian couldn't help but smile at the little yelp she made, followed by the groan Robin emitted.

"Eggs?"

"Yep." Killian chuckled, putting an omelet onto each of the three plates he'd set out, "Better come to the counter before they're cold."

Emma stood up and sauntered over, smiling before sitting down across from him.

"How'd you sleep, Princess?" Killian teased.

"Another nickname?" Emma giggled, "I slept fine."

"One way of telling that you're getting closer to me is that I'll come up with a plethora of nicknames for you." Killian grinned.

"He's not lying," Robin chuckled as he walked over, "I'm Rob, Arrow, mate, and a multitude of other nicknames I can't think of right now."

"Good to know." Emma smiled, taking a bite of her omelet. Killian turned the stove off and walked around the counter to sit with his friends, sitting beside Emma with a smile.

"This omelet is amazing. What's in it?"

"Just spinach and cheese." Killian smiled.

"There's a secret ingredient that he won't tell me, too." Robin smiled before shoveling a piece into his mouth.

Emma looked to Killian with big eyes and a hopeful pout, making him laugh.

"Not going to get it out of me, love." He chuckled, "Valiant effort, though."

"So, Kill, have you decided on what you're going to do about the Hawaiian competition?" Robin asked.

Killian swallowed hard before looking between the two of them and shrugging.

"I suppose I could give it another shot."

Whoops exploded from the two of them as Killian laughed, taking another bite of his omelet.

"You two are weird." He laughed.

"If we're going to go to Hawaii, you've gotta get out on the water today!" Robin exclaimed, shoveling the last of his omelet into his mouth before hopping off his stool and hurrying to his room.

"I guess we need to get dressed." Killian chuckled.

"I think it's supposed to be windier today-do you have a jacket I could borrow?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Aye, let me go grab it for you." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek before walking to his room.

He pulled his own shirt over his head and grabbed a tank that was more suited for surfing. He closed the door and slipped out of his comfy shorts and into a pair of board shorts, then pulled the tank over his head. He went to the closet to find his old jean jacket, smiling when he found it and grabbed it.

When he walked back out into the living area, Emma was wandering by the sliding door, talking to someone on the phone-likely her brother.

He waited patiently, leaning on the door frame to the hallway and watching her as she paced like a tiger in a cage.

When she hung up, she looked out the window, crossing her arms over her chest. Killian couldn't help but notice how the light reflected off her hair, making it glow like Killian loved.

He cleared his throat as he walked into the room, making Emma turn.

"Thank you, Killian." She smiled, pulling it on.

"It's a little big, but it'll keep you warm today." He grinned, setting his hand on her shoulder and smoothing down the loose denim.

"Aren't you going to wear something warmer?"

"Once I'm out on the water, I shed my shirt anyways. You know that."

"Not a wet suit kind of guy, then?"

"Afraid not." He spoke with a nervous grin.

"Killian, are you nervous?" Emma asked softly, taking his cheek in her hand.

"Of course not." He replied, meeting her eyes.

"You're allowed to be, just so you know." Emma smiled, "I'll be there, and so will Robin. You don't have to prove anything today. We're just going out to have some fun."

"Alright, lovebirds," Robin announced as he walked into the room, "What do you say we go up the coast a bit?"

"I think that'd be a good idea. Get some different waves." Killian nodded.

"We'll want to leave soon, then-otherwise, we'll miss all the good waves."

"Let's go, then." Killian smiled, leading Emma out the door.

The three piled into Robin's car, with three surfboards up on the top. Emma and Killian sat in the backseat, and Killian couldn't help but watch Emma as she looked out the window.

She'd rolled it down to get some cool air, so her hair was flying everywhere, and Killian didn't know if he'd ever seen something so beautiful in his life.

"Robin, where are we going?" Emma asked curiously.

"Monterey!" Robin beamed, "Might be a bit crowded, but if we go to the reef, we'll be alright!"

"Isn't it kind of late to go surfing? I thought you guys always went in the morning." Emma asked Killian this time.

"Different places have different wave quality." Killian explained, "At Monterey, the waves are best in the afternoon."

"Oh."

"We'll help you if you need it, Emma!" Robin promised.

"Thanks." She giggled, looking to Killian before taking his hand in hers.

Damn, he was lucky. And he knew it.

Not too long thereafter, they reached their spot, and walked down the beach a little to where it was a bit quieter.

"The waves are a lot bigger here." Emma noted.

"You don't have to surf if you don't want to, Swan." Killian said.

"I know. I might just watch you guys for a bit."

"That's alright. You're still learning. Wouldn't want you hurting yourself." He smiled as he set his board in the sand, "How's this spot, Rob?"

"Looks good." He smiled, setting his in the sand as well and looking out to the water, "Ready to get back into this?"

"I think so." Killian smiled in response, "It's now or never, right?"

"Right you are, my friend, right you are." Robin grinned, "Well, let's get out and enjoy the waves!"

Robin lifted his board and darted for the water, making Killian laugh and follow suit.

Emma smiled and laid her board on the sand to sit on and watch them tackle the huge (well, to her at least) waves.

Killian looked so happy, and though Emma knew this would be hard for him, he could do it. She knew he could.

It was interesting to see him surfing alongside Robin-they had a kind of brotherhood that Emma knew Killian needed. He never talked about Liam much, but she knew he missed his brother, and having someone like Robin was perfect.

Emma was just glad he was happy, even if they didn't last further than the summer.

God, she didn't even want to think about what was going to happen after she went back to Maine at the end of August to go back to school.

Killian was different than other guys she'd dated-which was something she had been withholding from him.

She supposed she couldn't keep it from him much longer. He all but poured his heart out to her, and all she's told him was that she was abandoned as a baby and had a brother.

It was her turn to talk.

She laughed as Robin rammed his board into Killian's by accident, making both of them topple over the wave. She wanted to be out there, too, but she was worried she wasn't quite good enough yet.

"Emma! I've a brilliant idea!" Killian called as he and Robin started coming in.

"Oh, do you?" Emma grinned.

"Since you aren't comfortable with riding a wave by yourself, why don't we tandem?" Killian asked as he grew closer, a smile on his face.

"What's that?"

"Two people on one board." Robin smiled.

"How would that even work?"

"Well, it'd be a little awkward, but you'd lay down a little further up than you're used to, and I'd lay right behind you, and my arms would be at about your hips." Killian explained, "We'd stand up at the same time, and if you needed me to, I could help you stand."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Robin's done it loads of times, right, mate?"

"Yeah, I can usually convince the ladies pretty easily." He spoke with a smug smile, making Killian whack his arm and Emma laugh.

"I can't promise I'll be any good, but I do want to get out on the water." Emma said.

"Let's give it a shot, then." Killian grinned, "We'll use my board, since it's longer."

"Okay." Emma smiled, following him back towards the water. Robin followed behind, making Emma smile.

"If you feel like you're falling, just jump in, okay?" Killian warned, "But, be careful. It can get kind of reef-y around here."

Emma nodded and continued following him out into the water, lying on the board like he'd told her to. It felt weird with Killian paddling right behind her, but she was excited to be able to surf with them nonetheless.

"Alright, love, in a moment, we'll stop paddling and turn, then stand, alright?"

Emma nodded in response, waiting for his signal.

She stopped paddling and turned with him, before carefully rising to her feet. She felt herself tip, but Killian grabbed her waist and held her steady as they rode the wave.

"Killian, we're doing it!" Emma exclaimed.

"I know!" He laughed, "You're doing great, love!"

Emma threw her hands into the air with a giggle before setting them on top of Killian's hand and stump.

She was really going to miss this when she had to go back home.

"The wave's dying-ready to sit down again?"

"Yep!" Emma called back, waiting for Killian again. She smiled and carefully straddled the board, giggling as they bobbed with the lighter waves closer to shore.

"Now, that wasn't hard, was it, love?" Killian asked, setting his hand on her waist as she turned her head to look at him.

"No, that was fun." Emma grinned, "You know, earlier, you looked like you were really enjoying yourself."

"I was." Killian smiled, "I... I've missed this. A lot."

"Ready to get back into it?" Emma asked curiously.

"With a bit of a push from you and Robin, I think I could be." He smiled in response, taking a deep breath.

"Good." Emma smiled before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

She didn't get very much further than that before Robin was splashing them.

"No PDA!" He teased, "More work, less play!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Killian laughed, splashing him back.

Emma was glad to see Killian so happy, but the happier he grew meant the closer it was to her leaving to go back to Maine.

She wasn't ready, yet.


	8. Swan Song

_A/N: This one is one of my favorite chapters, because I got to delve a little deeper and make Emma's background my own. I also like playing with David + Emma's dynamic, too, so that's in there, too!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Killian, Robin and Emma spent the entire day out on the water, then hit up a local bar for dinner.

Robin had gone off with some girl, and Killian knew he'd be gone most of the night.

"Killian?" Emma asked, looking up to him and stopping her finger from tracing the edge of her glass.

"Aye, love?" He smiled.

"I think I need to be more honest with you." She spoke seriously, causing Killian to furrow his brows.

"What do you mean?"

"You've sat here and spilled your heart out to me. You took the risk that you were afraid to and told me about... well, you." She sighed, "I realized I haven't really told you anything about myself."

"Of course you have," He smiled, "You told me about your family, and-"

"There's a lot more that I haven't said."

"Let's take a walk, then." Killian suggested, "For old time's sake."

Emma offered a small smile as Killian laid a tip down on the table and took her hand in his.

He led her out of the bar (telling Robin they'd be right back), and down the steps to the sand. He slipped off his shoes, and she followed suit with a smile.

They walked down the now-quiet beach for a few quiet moments until Emma spoke up.

"I was sixteen." She offered quietly, "Sixteen and stupidly, hopelessly in love. I didn't know any better. And, I thought that, maybe, by running away with him, I'd fix everything. I could have the life I wanted, with my birth parents, and everything would be okay."

Killian gave her hand a gentle squeeze, knowing this was hard for her.

"I didn't realize... I didn't realize what I was getting into. We started stealing things, to save up some money for us to run away. I just thought that, maybe, we'd stick to the convenient stores and stuff, but we ended up taking on jobs that were way bigger than we could manage. And... I just thought that what he said, that we could run-to Tallahassee, no less-was true. That I could finally be happy." She spoke with a sad smile as her voice cracked, "I was stupid."

"You weren't stupid, Emma." Killian offered, "Naive, perhaps, but not stupid."

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head, "We took on this huge task-to steal some expensive watches-and he promised that we'd leave for Tallahassee in the morning. I believed him and went through with the deal, but he had to be somewhere for some reason. I did it successfully, but I was caught."

"He left you?"

"Yep. I never saw him again." Emma spoke softly, sniffling, "I was only in jail for a short amount of time, and David came every day he could. I was let out early because I mostly kept to myself and did what I was told. I just... I haven't been able to trust anyone since that, so when I found out you'd been keeping something from me-"

"-you assumed the worst." Killian sighed, stopping to stand in front of her, "Emma, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's not your fault." Emma shook her head, wiping at her tears, "You didn't know."

"I still should have told you."

"It's okay. I know about yours, you know about mine now. I'm sorry I didn't just tell you the night you told me everything."

"No, it's alright. I understand." He spoke with a small smile, wiping a stray tear of hers, "Let's get you back to your brother and friend. I'm sure they miss you."

Emma offered a small giggle as he pulled her into his side, then pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

He wouldn't let a single soul harm her ever again.

The whole car ride back, Emma leaned against Killian, nearly falling asleep.

He had his arm wrapped around her, like he had all evening, protecting her from the world.

Though he knew how this would end as soon as August rolled around, and that's what scared him.

He couldn't lose Emma.

"Kill, we're here."

"She's out back here. I'll carry her in, just wait for me." Killian offered, gently reaching over to open the door. He carefully slipped out, then reached in and lifted Emma into his arms.

He smiled at her sleeping form-she looked so innocent, yet so broken. She curled up a little, grabbing onto Killian's tank.

"Killian?"

"Bringing you up to your home, love." He whispered as she nodded and snuggled her face into his tank.

He carefully reached up and knocked on the door, then waited for someone to come.

Of course, it was her brother.

"You must be Killian." He spoke with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Aye." He smiled, "And, you must be David."

"She sleeping?" David asked.

"Aye. The lass fell asleep in the car." Killian offered.

An awkward silence fell between them for a few moments before David spoke again.

"If you're going to date my sister," David started, "You're going to have to be good to her."

"I know." Killian nodded, "I don't plan to break her heart."

"Good." David said before taking her from his arms, "Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, mate." Killian smiled, taking one last look at Emma before turning and skipping down the steps back towards Robin's car.

He hopped into the passenger side with a sigh, then looked to Robin, who was grinning like a damn Cheshire cat.

"What?" Killian asked.

"Nothing," Robin smiled, starting down the road, "You're just in love."

"What?" Killian repeated, nearly choking.

"Oh, please." He chuckled, "You love Emma."

"Mate, I've known her all of a month an a half. I'd hardly call this love." Killian said.

"I'd beg to differ. I know what love looks like on you." Robin smiled, "And, this is it."

Killian felt his face flush as he looked out the window.

"I can't love her, Rob. She's leaving at the end of summer." Killian spoke softly, "That wouldn't be fair for either of us."

"So, what, you're just going to lead her on?"

"No, of course not." Killian replied, rubbing his hand along his cheek, "I don't know what I'm going to do yet."

"If you do love her, you know that's okay, right?"

"Aye." Killian nodded, "I know."

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool window, wondering just what he was going to do about Emma.

Emma woke in the morning, in her own bed, up in her personal loft. She sat up with a start, breathing in the smell of freshly-made cocoa.

She smiled and sat up further, stretching her arms towards the ceiling before dropping them at her side.

As a reflex, she grabbed her phone off its charger and smiled at the text she'd received from Killian.

I hope you slept well, Emma. Rob and I are going out early up the coast, so I may not see you today. If that is the case, I hope you have a lovely day with your family.

Emma grinned and held her phone to her chest before typing out a quick reply to Killian and slipping out of bed. She walked down the small set of stairs that led down to the main floor of the home, only to find her brother sipping on his cocoa and looking out at the water.

"Deep in thought this early in the morning?" Emma teased, causing him to turn around with a smile and a chuckle.

"Yep." He smiled, "There's a mug with your name on it waiting in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Emma smiled in response, walking straight into the kitchen and grabbing her mug before walking to stand beside him.

"Killian carried you in last night." David pointed out after a few moments of silence.

"I know." Emma smiled, "He always says I'm really light."

"Are you happy?"

Emma looked at him with furrowed brows before a smile crept back onto her lips.

"Yeah." She admitted, taking a drink of her cocoa.

"You thinking about moving out here?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, "It's too late for transferring, but... I don't know. Killian makes me smile so easily-and he's always honest with me."

"Emma, he lied to you about who he was."

"With good reason." Emma spoke in Killian's defense, "Killian didn't mean to hurt me-"

"I can't see you hurt again, Emma." David spoke softly, "I can't do that again."

"I know." Emma replied, "You won't have to."

"You were so hurt, and there wasn't anything I could do, Em. I don't... I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know you want the best for me, David." Emma said, "And, I'm really thankful that you do. But, did you ever think that, maybe, I could find my happy ending all on my own?"

"I'm confident that you can," David sighed, "I just... I want you to be careful."

"I will be."

"Good." He sighed, then looked to her, "How's the cocoa?"

"Just as good as you've always made it." Emma smiled.

"I thought so." He smiled smugly before nudging Emma's arm.


	9. Testing the Waters

_A/N: This chapter gets a little more into Killian's thoughts and his inner workings. It's quite sad at the beginning, but I promise, it helps to understand Killian as a character in my story particularly._

 _Also, Robin + Killian banter towards the back half of the story. Because I need Captain Hood all the time._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Some days were worse than others for Killian.

Today was a bad day.

He and Robin had gone up the coast a little further, closer to Mavericks, where the waves were bigger, stronger.

Killian's mind was filled with too many thoughts-between Liam, getting back into competitions, and his confused feelings for Emma...

He couldn't focus, and after surfing only a few waves, he was sitting on the beach, looking out at the ominous skies.

"You alright, Kill?" Robin asked as he sat beside him.

"Fine." He shook his head.

"Thinking about Liam?"

"Aye, among other things."

Robin sucked in a deep breath before wrapping an arm over his shoulder and pulling him close. Killian smiled, knowing Robin had always been there for him, been his big brother that he'd lost.

"Liam would be so proud of you, you know." Robin offered.

"You think?"

"Yeah. You're getting back into something that's hindered you for the past five years. He would be so proud."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." Robin smiled confidently, "I'm proud of you, too, you know."

"Thanks, Rob." Killian sighed.

"Anytime, mate." He grinned, "I know you're trying to figure out how you feel about Emma, too."

"You know me too well, mate. Perhaps we should take a break." Killian teased, earning a playful shove.

"Well, if you need some more time to think, I'll give you that. We've got the whole day here, so there's no rush to get back out there."

"Thanks."

"Come out when you're ready, okay?"

"I will." Killian spoke with a pained smile as Robin stood up, grabbed his board and ran back to the water.

He watched him before laying back on his board and looking up to the cloudy sky.

"You really think you'd be proud of me, Liam?" Killian asked softly. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds for a moment, making him smile.

He thought about how much he had to say to Liam, how much he could tell his older brother.

It was too late-the sun disappeared behind the clouds again, making Killian sigh.

"I'll tell you about everything when I see you again, Liam. Right now, I've got some waves to surf." Killian smiled before sitting up and grabbing his board from under himself and running to the water.

He wasn't going to let a day go by without practicing. He'd make his brother proud.

Emma stood on the widow's deck that afternoon, looking up at the cloudy sky. She missed Killian.

She'd been scrolling through Instagram when Mary came up, breaking her from her thoughts.

"You look deep in thought." Her friend offered, causing Emma to look at her.

"Oh, yeah, I guess."

"What's on your mind?"

"Alright, Facebook." Emma teased, before leaning on the railing again. Mary came and stood right by her side, leaning on the railing as well.

"Seriously, what are you thinking about?"

"A lot." Emma sighed, "I just want to know what to do."

"About what?" Mary asked, "About Killian?"

"Yeah."

"I know David's giving you a hard time, and I did, but... Killian genuinely seems to care for you. David told me that he carried you up the steps last night." Mary smiled, "I want you to be happy, Em."

"I am." Emma smiled, "But... I can't just pick up and move here."

"Maybe you could do long-distance."

"I don't know."

"It's worth a shot."

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"I know you don't." Mary offered, "And, usually I wouldn't say this, but sometimes, you've got to take a leap of faith. Sometimes, there's no other option."

Emma offered a tight-lipped smile before looking back out at the water.

"They're probably having a great time today." She sighed, "Killian said this is the perfect weather for surfing."

"Really?"

"Yep. The waves are bigger."

"Interesting." Mary grinned, "I'm guessing he opened up to you?"

"Yeah, he did." Emma sighed, "And, I finally told him the truth. All of it."

"What'd he say?"

"He didn't really say much. He listened and promised that he wouldn't hurt me."

"That's a big promise to make." Mary noted.

"It was sincere. I know he's being honest."

"Good." Mary nodded.

"He's got a competition in August in Hawaii." Emma offered softly.

"Are you going to go with him?"

"If he asks, I guess." Emma shrugged.

"Really?"

"I mean, it's Hawaii." Emma smiled, "I don't think I could pass that up."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What? You think it's a bad idea?"

"I don't know, I just... you don't really know him."

"It's also only June." Emma said, "The competition isn't until the first week of August. We've got time to get to know each other better."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course." Emma smiled.

Emma looked back out to the water with a sigh, thinking of how Killian and Robin were doing.

The waves that day were amazing.

He and Robin were out all afternoon, and when they finally got back to their place that night, all Killian wanted to do was look up Oahu.

He smiled as he leaned back in the circle chair, looking at the beautiful pictures of Oahu. He'd forgotten the kinds of waves they garnered down there.

They were beautiful for sure.

"What are you grinning at?" Robin smiled from the couch.

"Oahu." Killian smiled, "I may be nervous, but I'm ready to do this."

"Remember that bet we made at the beginning of the summer?" Robin smiled.

Bet? Oh, god. That one.

"Aye, I do."

"Looks like I owe you a new surfboard." Robin sighed.

"No, no, it's alright. I've won enough with just Emma."

"It is funny that as soon as she came along, you got all soft." Robin grinned.

"I have not gone soft." Killian warned.

Robin raised his brows, his head leaned on the back of the couch, before letting out a loud, belly laugh. Killian felt his cheeks redden as he reached to throw a pillow at his friend.

"Killian Jones has gone soft-but, that matters not! He's returning to surf!" Robin mocked, "I can see the headlines now!"

Killian tossed the pillow at that one, making Robin laugh harder as he caught it.

"Alright, alright-I'm joking, mate!" Robin laughed as Killian threw two more pillows at him.

"You'd better be." Killian replied, a smile finally breaking out on his lips.

"Honestly, it'll be huge news when you get back out there. Huge." Robin smiled, spreading his arms out before grabbing a pillow and holding it under his arm.

"You think?"

"Killian, you were one of the youngest surfers to surf Mavericks-and you were good. Of course it'll be huge." Robin smiled, "I promise, you'll have, like, a thousand interviewers in your face."

"I hope not."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"I was hoping to ask Emma if she'd come along with us." Killian offered, closing his laptop and setting it on the floor gently.

"Really?"

"Do you think she'd go?"

"Don't know, Kill." Robin said, "It certainly wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Maybe next time she and I go out surfing in the morning."

"Tomorrow?"

"I haven't asked."

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Robin exclaimed, "Text her!"

Killian rolled his eyes with a smile before grabbing his phone and shooting a quick text to Emma.

 _Evening, love. Would you like to go surfing tomorrow?_

"There. Texted." Killian smiled.

"What'd you say?"

"I asked if she wanted to go surfing tomorrow."

"Kill-"

"She texted back!" Killian exclaimed as his phone buzzed. Robin tossed the pillow aside and rushed over with a smile.

"And?"

 _I'd love to go surfing. Same time?_

"Way to go, mate!"

"You're acting like she and I aren't sort of dating." Killian laughed.

"I just... Look, this will sound so weird, but I am so proud of you, Killian. You've really pulled yourself out of the rut you've been in for the past five years, and it's just so good to see you smiling again." Robin smiled, making Killian laugh harder.

"You're telling me I'm going soft!" He teased.

"I've always been the soft one." Robin laughed in response.

"That is true." Killian chuckled, typing out a reply to Emma.

 _Aye, same time._


	10. Bad Conditions

_A/N: I'm going to go ahead and preface this with: if you have a fear of drowning, you probably shouldn't read this chapter. It's not bad, no one dies or gets seriously hurt, but there's a lot of water. If you do skip this chapter, you aren't missing a whole lot/anything that is absolutely vital for the story._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma woke in the morning to thunder crashing outside her window, making her sigh. She sat up a little and pulled back the blinds to see rain clouds over the ocean.

She grabbed her phone and typed out a quick text to Killian.

 _Can we surf in this?_

She waited for Killian's response patiently, pulling her hair back into a messy bun.

 _Sadly, no, but swing by my place. I'll make you some breakfast, if you'd like._

A smile a blossomed on her lips before she scrambled off her bed to get dressed.

She was way more excited to just go hang out with Killian than she should have been.

She pulled her hood down as she stepped under the awning to Killian and Robin's small beach shack, hurrying up the stairs and furrowing her brows.

There was a note on the door, telling her to come inside.

The outside of their shack was colorfully decorated, making Emma smile as she let herself in.

"Killian? Robin?" She called through the apartment, glancing around.

"In the kitchen, love!" Killian called.

The whole house had leis and colorful, small surfboards hanging around, making Emma smile.

"What's with the Hawaiian-oh my god." She laughed, covering her mouth as Robin and Killian stood in the kitchen in grass skirts (with shorts underneath, thank god) and obnoxious coconut bras. They each had a lei around their necks, and Killian had an extra one in his hand.

"What is going on?"

"I've something I need to ask you, Swan." Killian smiled, walking around the counter to stand in front of her.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

"Well, I know Rob and I've been talking about going to that surfing competition, and I thought that I could get you a ticket, if you'd like to come." Killian offered, "I really would like you to be there."

"Are you asking me to come to Hawaii with you?" Emma smiled.

"Aye, I suppose I am." He smiled in response.

"Of course I'll go!" Emma giggled, laughing harder as he placed the lei around her neck and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Told you she'd say 'yes'." Robin teased from behind them.

"Go put a shirt on-both of you." Emma giggled, giving Killian a shove.

He grinned and planted a kiss to her cheek before walking to his room and closing the door. Emma smiled and walked to the sliding door before slipping out and sitting in the swinging bench that was waiting for them.

She only waited a minute or so before Killian found her, sitting beside her and immediately catching her hand in his. She smiled and brought her legs up, then tucked herself into Killian's side.

"Have you ever watched a storm roll in over the water?"

"No." Emma smiled.

"It's the most magical thing in the world." Killian all but breathed, looking back out to the water, "Aside from perhaps yourself."

Emma felt her cheeks redden as he glanced down to her with a smile.

"You're a kiss-ass."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah." Emma smiled, nuzzling her cheek into his warm shirt. It smelled like detergent, too-he'd just gotten it out of the wash, she assumed.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, just watching the storm roll in.

Killian was right-though it was early in the morning yet, it grew remarkably dark until it was nearly nighttime outside. Emma couldn't believe the decibel of the thunder, either-with each rumble, she winced, and Killian would give her hand a gentle squeeze.

When the rain finally started falling, the two called it quits and hurried back inside to avoid getting soaking wet.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Killian smiled, slipping off his sandals as she did.

"For this morning."

"I haven't even made you breakfast yet." He grinned, leading her into the kitchen.

"I know, but between asking me to go to Hawaii with you and letting me watch the rain with you... I've had a good start."

"Good." He chuckled, "Hopefully it'll clear up later, and we can surf a little."

"That would be great." Emma smiled.

Just as Killian had hoped, later in the morning, the rain seemingly cleared up enough for them to trek down to the water.

The waves were bigger than usual for that time of day, which worried Emma slightly.

But, she'd promised.

"C'mon, love-these waves are great!" Killian beamed as he ran out into the water, surfboard under his arm.

Emma's own board (well, it was Killian's, but he'd basically given it to her) was under her arm as she ran out to the water, goosebumps popping up on her arms and legs as she got into the considerably cooler water.

She could feel the current tugging at her ankles, and suddenly, she wasn't so sure about this.

"Killian, it's strong today-"

"I know, just come out!" Killian smiled, causing her to nod and plop her board down into the water. She situated herself on top of it before paddling herself out a little into the water.

She came upon a huge wave, so, just as Killian had taught her, she ducked under the wave successfully.

What she wasn't expecting, though, was another huge wave right after it.

She tried ducking again, but her line caught on something at the bottom, causing her to drag behind and get toppled by the wave.

Emma couldn't breathe-she tried opening her eyes under the water to get a sense of where she was, but the saltwater only burned her eyes. She felt her body do another somersault, and she was starting to get equal parts dizzy and terrified as the water burned her nose as well.

Something hit the side of her head, but she wasn't sure if it was her board or a rock or what, but damn, did it hurt.

She momentarily blacked out, but felt something grab her out of the water. Yet, she couldn't seem to open her eyes as her savior brought her back to the shore.

"Emma? Emma, Emma, wake up." Killian's voice spoke in a worried tone as she felt him shake her.

She still couldn't see anything, or breathe, really.

She felt like she was floating.

Finally, she coughed, dredging up the saltwater and leaving a fire in her throat as she looked up to Killian, who looked terrified.

"Oh, god, you're okay." He whispered, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no, I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have pushed you to come out, I should have known better." He whispered, his hand cupping the back of her head. She reached up her own hand to run it through Killian's hair, settling at the nape of his neck as she took a deep breath.

She was okay.

"Emma, love, your forehead is bleeding-we need to get you back to the house, okay?" Killian asked, to which Emma nodded.

He carefully stood, holding her in his arms and leaving the two boards behind as he hurried back to the house. He skipped up the steps carefully before walking into the home and laying Emma on the couch.

"Rob, Emma was pulled under by a rip tide-she needs some ice, paper towels, and something to clean her cut." Killian ordered, kneeling beside her as she looked at him.

"Was she hit by something?"

"Aye, something hit her head. I think it might have been the board." Killian sighed, "Emma, we might need to take you to the doctor, just to make sure you don't have a concussion."

Emma nodded, her head feeling a little fuzzy.

"I'm sorry." She managed.

"No, no, don't be sorry." Killian spoke softly, brushing some hair out of her face.

Robin brought over a bag of ice and some paper towels, along with a bottle of... something.

Killian opened the bottle and poured some of the clear liquid onto the paper towel, then dabbed at her cut.

"Ouch! What the hell is that?" She shrieked, wincing at the pain.

"It's alcohol, love. It'll keep the wound from getting infected." Killian explained, "It'll sting."

Emma closed her eyes, taking a deep breath when she felt a hand on her shoulder-Robin's.

Killian kept cleaning her wound, and once he was done, he lifted her off the couch to bring to the doctor's.

David wasn't going to like this one bit.

Luckily, she didn't have a concussion.

But, the doctor warned her to be more careful and take a few days break from surfing.

Killian drove her back to David's beach house, and the whole ride was quiet.

She knew Killian felt terrible about egging her on to come out into the water, but she didn't know how to tell him it was okay.

"Get some rest, alright, Emma?" Killian finally spoke as he pulled into the driveway.

"I will." Emma nodded.

"I'm really sorry."

"No, no, don't be sorry." Emma offered, "I should have just known."

"I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Killian, really, it's okay." Emma said, giving him a small smile.

"I'll let you rest for a few days." Killian spoke softly.

"Killian-"

"I should have protected you, Emma."

Emma pulled her lips into a tight line before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"You still saved me." Emma replied softly, leaning her forehead against his, "That means a lot to me."

Killian nodded, then clenched his jaw. She watched him close his eyes, and with that, she reached her hand up to rub at his scruff.

"Killian." Emma whispered, "Please, please don't beat yourself up over this."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, making her smile a little.

"Go get some rest, Swan. I'll see you when I see you, alright?"

"If I'm going to be lying in bed the next few days, you'd better come over with some grilled cheese, Stitch." Emma smiled, making him chuckle.

"I think I can do that."

"Good."


	11. Ghost Trees

_A/N: Angst full-speed ahead, loves. Just keep in mind, Killian has been through a lot, and it's traumatic for him. I know you guys understand that, because we love our pirate on OUAT to pieces, to matter how broken he is._

 _This is also the chapter that something very special happens. If you read it all the way through, you'll know what I'm talking about :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

As the weeks rolled by, and Emma's head got better, she and Killian hung out nearly every day.

Emma, of course, spent some time with David and Mary Margaret, even allowing Mary to take her shopping one afternoon.

She felt like her life was finally falling into place.

It was only about a month out from the competition, and Emma knew Killian was nervous.

He'd been desperately trying to get his sponsors back, and though most of them returned happily, some did not.

"Emma?" Killian called from the porch. Emma smiled and set the three PB&J sandwiches on plates before bringing them out to the guys.

"I come bearing lunch." Emma smiled, handing a sandwich to Robin, then to Killian, before curling up beside her boyfriend.

He thanked her with a kiss to the forehead before speaking.

"How does this sound?" He asked.

He'd been sending emails out everywhere, trying to get a few more sponsors, and it was proving to be harder than he thought it'd be.

Emma read it over as she took a bite of her sandwich before nodding.

"Better than the last one. Much better." Emma nodded.

"I thought so, too." Robin added.

"Alright, I'm sending it." Killian said, hitting the send button.

"No, wait, it was terrible!" Robin teased, earning a glare from Killian and a giggle from Emma.

"Shut up, Rob." Killian laughed, tossing his empty Gatorade bottle at his friend.

"Spousal abuse!" Robin called, tossing the bottle back to Killian.

"Stop it, you two." Emma giggled, grabbing the bottle from Killian before he could throw it again, "So, on a serious note, where are you guys going to go next?"

"There's only one more place I have to go before I feel like I can get back into this again." Killian sighed, causing Emma to furrow her brows and look to Robin.

"Ghost Trees." Robin spoke solemnly.

"Ghost Trees?"

"That's where I lost my hand."

Emma's mouth fell open as she took a deep breath, looking up to Killian.

"Are the waves bad there?"

"Yeah," Robin added, "They're too fast to do anything but towing. Killian couldn't paddle out there. Then, on top of that, the waves can get up to 60 feet. If you fall, you're basically dead."

Emma swallowed hard at that, looking to Killian again.

"Are you sure we should go there alone?"

"I don't plan on surfing when we go." Killian offered, "I just want to go see it again."

Emma nodded, taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I understand." Emma added.

It was quiet for a few moments before Robin stood up.

"I've got to go to work-I'll see you guys later." He offered before skipping down the steps.

"Killian, you don't have to-"

"I do, Emma." He spoke softly, "If I can do that, I'll know that I'm really ready to get back into this."

Emma nodded, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I know you can do this, Killian." Emma said, "I don't care if you have one hand, two, none... You're a strong surfer. I've seen you out there, surfing waves twice your size. You're incredible."

"Thank you." He spoke with a small smile.

"I really mean that, Killian." Emma added, "I know I give you a hard time, and I tease you, but seriously. You're good."

"That truly means a lot to me, love." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course. I've never had a woman believe so strongly in me." He grinned, "Save for my mum, perhaps. But, she never saw me surf."

Emma smiled and ran her hand down his cheek, playing with the scruff at the edge of his jaw.

"Well, I'll always believe in you." She smiled.

"Emma?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"I haven't told you the story about my attack, have I?"

Emma sucked in a deep breath before shaking her head.

"No, you haven't." She replied softly, "But, I understand if you don't want to-"

"I want to tell you, if you'll listen."

"Of course." Emma nodded.

 _"Killian, please be careful." Liam warned._

 _"I will be, I will be." Killian grinned, waxing down his board._

 _Nerves and anxiety were surging through his body, but he knew he had to do this._

 _This was one of the biggest, most important surfing competition he'd been in up to that point-Ghost Trees._

 _"I'm serious. Those waters are shark-infested, Killian. I don't want you to get hurt." Liam said, pulling him up fro his board and forcing him to look into his eyes._

 _"I know." Killian said, "I've got this, believe it or not."_

 _"Killian, you know I believe in you."_

 _"Then why are you trying to stop me from doing this?"_

 _"Because I've heard the horror stories, and I don't want you to become one of them."_

 _Killian opened his mouth to speak before turning back to his board and starting to wax it again._

 _"I won't be. I'm not an idiot. I know what I'm doing." Killian grumbled, tossing the wax aside and walking towards the water with his board._

 _He heard Liam call his name behind him, but he had to get going. The competition started in mere minutes, and he had to square away with Robin before he could do anything._

 _"Rob!" Killian called, smiling as the man bounded over._

 _"Ready for this, Kill?" Robin asked as they walked to his jetski._

 _"Of course I am." Killian grinned._

 _"Good." Robin spoke with a nervous smile as he mounted his jetski._

 _Why was everyone so nervous?_

 _Killian shook the thoughts from his head and set his board in the shallow water before moving to stand on it._

 _He grabbed Robin's line as his mate started the jetski and turned to him._

 _Killian gave him the thumbs up, and off they went._

"It's almost like everyone... knew." Emma offered after Killian had paused.

"I know. I... I really wish I'd listened."

"You didn't know."

"Still, I could have saved myself all of that trouble. I could have saved my hand."

"I know sometimes it's hard to believe, but that happened for a reason, Killian." Emma spoke firmly, "I don't usually buy into that fate crap, but... I just know that, if you hadn't gone out that day, and if you'd kept surfing, I'd never have met you."

"When you put it that way, I'd never trade what happened for the world." Killian whispered before pressing a kiss to her forehead and slipping back into the story.

 _Killian could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins-just how he liked it._

 _What was the point of doing something like this without the adrenaline, anyways?_

 _He looked up as he saw a huge wave start to break, and he moved with Robin to try and catch it._

 _He thought it might have been going to fast, but Robin sped up, and Killian was able to catch the ride. He let go of the line with a grin, watching as Robin drove away and let Killian do his thing._

 _He was so ready for this._

 _What he wasn't ready for was the wave crashing too soon-he had to really try to position himself correctly so he wouldn't fall off, but he couldn't get his grip._

 _He felt himself slipping until he fell off his board entirely, and into the waters below._

 _Killian fought to the surface, until something grabbed onto his hand. He screamed out in pain, the feeling indescribable._

 _He finally made it to the surface, but he could tell his hand was bleeding pretty profusely._

 _He needed help._

 _The roar of a jetski came to his aid, and he looked up to see a fuzzy Robin, but he couldn't get a good grip on his friend._

 _Robin pulled him up onto the jetski regardless, and Killian could tell by the look of his hand that he was losing a lot of blood very quickly._

 _Killian knew then that his career was likely over._

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Well, I got to shore with Robin, and my hand was just absolutely mangled. I knew there wasn't any saving it. I kind of... I drifted in and out of consciousness after I was put into the ambulance, and they operated quickly." Killian sighed, "So, when the doctors told me later that night, after I'd woken up after the surgery, that they couldn't save my hand... I was devastated, but not surprised. I should have just listened to Liam."

"Killian, don't beat yourself up over this. It happened five years ago, and you're fixing it." Emma smiled, "You are so strong, Killian, and I know your brother and parents would be so proud of you for sticking with this, even if it hurts. I'm proud of you."

He smiled down to her, pulling her closer.

"Emma Swan, I love you."

Emma's heart started beating rapidly in her chest as she looked up to see his sincere eyes.

God, he was serious.

"I love you, too, Killian." She whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into his arms.

She was finally going to let her walls down.

It was about damn time.


	12. Making Peace

_A/N: Here's another angsty chapter. I promise, it gets fluffier soon!_

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Killian tried his hardest to not think about anything on their way up the coast, to Ghost Trees.

He knew this would be the hardest thing he's ever done in his life.

And that terrified him.

"You okay?" Emma asked softly.

Killian diverted his gaze from the window to give her a small smile.

"Aye, I'm alright."

Emma clearly saw right through him, but instead of saying something quip-y as usual, she simply reached for his hand gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You sure you want to do this, mate?" Robin asked, "We don't have to."

"No, I need to do it. I can't get back into this without seeing it." Killian spoke firmly, causing Robin to take a deep breath and nod.

"Well, we're close."

Killian nodded, glancing back to the window.

Emma held onto his hand for the duration of the ride, until they finally made it to Ghost Trees.

Killian felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked over the bluff to the deadly waves below, all of his memories flooding back.

He felt like he could finally breathe as Emma took his hand, and Robin set a hand on his shoulder.

"You're strong, Killian. Most people couldn't do this." Emma noted.

"We're proud of you, mate." Robin added.

Killian looked out to the water, taking a deep breath before shaking his head and hurrying back to the car and opening the door.

He climbed in and slammed the door, locking it before bringing his knees to his chin and closing his eyes. He couldn't help the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

Though he knew he had to move forward, the mental scars were still there.

Out of nowhere, Killian darted off to the car.

Emma nearly ran after him, but Robin stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Hey, let him go." Robin spoke softly, "This is a lot for him."

"I know, I just wanted-"

"He needs a few minutes alone. Promise." Robin said, causing Emma to swallow hard and nod.

"Killian told me how it happened." Emma spoke softly.

"I'm sure he didn't tell you the whole story."

"He said he was fading in and out, so I'm sure there were missing parts." Emma replied.

"I was so scared I was going to lose my best friend." Robin said, looking out at the water, "He was losing so much blood, but he was so... calm. Like, he knew it was going to be okay, or he'd accepted his fate. Whichever you see, I guess."

"I'm guessing Liam was right there." Emma spoke softly.

"His brother was the one to call 911. He tied up Killian's hand with my shirt until the ambulance got there. We just... We knew he was losing a lot of blood, and we couldn't waste time." Robin said, "But, nothing was more painful than sitting in the waiting room for hours, waiting for the final say. We knew it wasn't very likely that Killian would be able to keep his hand, but... We hoped he could."

"How long... How long was it before Killian could surf again?"

"He surfed as soon as the stitches were out. He was aching to get back into the water." Robin smiled, "But, learning was a whole other experience. He basically had to re-learn how to surf."

"All over?"

"Yep. He had to find new ways to do simple things, like stand up, or duck dive." He said, "But, he stopped doing competitions entirely. He didn't think he could do it. He got lost in parties and whatever else with Liam, and..."

"Milah, I know." Emma nodded.

"Once he lost both of them... Killian was in a dark place. My best shot at that point was getting him back into surfing. So, little by little, with help from a coach who worked with people like Killian, we got him back out there. He's been doing it ever since, but... He's never been the same. He won't be."

"I'm sorry you went through all of that." Emma offered.

"Don't be. Because of it, I learned a lot of things that I would have never learned. I helped a friend." Robin spoke with a sincere smile, making Emma smile, "Go talk to him. He'd benefit from you."

"Thank you, Robin." Emma smiled and kissed Robin's cheek before hurrying to the car and gently knocking on the window. She saw Killian curled up in the seat, his knees to his chin, and Emma knew he was crying by the way his body shook.

She gave the window one last knock, and Killian looked up to her, his eyes reddened. She mouthed 'can I come in?', to which he nodded and Emma heard the lock click.

She opened the door and slipped inside, sitting beside Killian as he scooted over.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Hey, it's okay." Emma spoke with a small smile, "I get it. Not totally, but... I know why you're scared."

"Thank you." He sniffled, wiping at his tears.

Emma smiled and reached over to brush away his tears gently, causing him to chuckle and close his eyes.

"This is stressful, I know." Emma whispered, "Just know that you are not expected to do anything."

"I know."

"If you don't want to do this, I won't be disappointed, Killian." Emma said.

"I'm going to do this, Emma. I want to prove that I can do this."

"Good." Emma smiled, "I know you can."

Killian nodded and leaned against her, making her smile and wrap her arm around him.

Her surfer was so strong, and she knew that.

It was time for the rest of the world to see that, too.


	13. Getting to Work

_A/N: Told you guys it'd get happier. This chapter is your savior! It's light and fluffy (er, mostly the end is but shh that's not important), and involves the following: Killian comforting Emma about her worries, Emma comforting Killian about his nightmares, shopping, and Killian making Emma try on rash guards so her stomach doesn't get all scraped up like the cute boyfriend he is._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Killian had invited Emma to stay over that night, and she happily took up the offer.

So, there she was that night, lying in Killian's bed, curled up beside him, his arm draped over her shoulder.

They'd come a long way since the day he rammed his board into the back of her head.

He'd fallen asleep nearly as soon as they crawled into his bed, and Emma knew he was exhausted.

It had been a long day.

After trying to fall asleep for nearly an hour, Killian started stirring.

"Killian?" Emma whispered, looking up to see his eyes shut still.

He was having a nightmare.

She sat up and watched as his face contorted in pain, debating whether or not she should wake him up.

"Killian, Killian, wake up." Emma spoke firmly, gently shaking his shoulder as he started emitting noises of pain.

"Killian, wake up." Emma said, shaking him a little harder.

Finally, his eyes blew open and he sat up quickly. Emma set her hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing it.

"Hey, it was just a nightmare." Emma whispered.

He shook his head, rubbing his hand down his face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. I get them, too." Emma whispered, moving her hand to rub his back.

He met her eyes with a sad smile, making her smile in response.

"What would I do without you?"

"I think you'd be fine." Emma smiled, "You've got Robin, too."

"I know, but... You are so special to me, Emma."

"You're special to me, too." Emma whispered, "Now, let's get you back to sleep. We've got to get out in the water tomorrow."

"Aye, you're correct." He chuckled.

"You okay?"

"Aye, I'm okay." He nodded, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Stitch." Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead before lying back down with him and curling up beside him again. She wrapped her arms around him, then closed her eyes.

They woke early in the morning and fell into their usual routine.

It was so lovely, having someone to kiss, to cuddle, to just be with.

Emma had never had that.

So, once they'd run out to the water, Emma realized what all of this competition talk meant. And, the more Emma thought about Killian getting into the waters in Hawaii, the more nervous she grew.

She knew it was stupid-this was something Killian wanted to do, and she wouldn't hinder him.

She wasn't going to stop him from living.

"Thinking?" Killian asked as he paddled up beside her.

Emma smiled, drumming her fingers on the board.

"Yeah." She replied.

"What about?"

"Nothing. I'm just being stupid." She offered with a small smile, "That last wave you caught was really good."

"Oh, no, no, no, I see what you're doing, Swan." Killian grinned, "Do not divert the conversation. C'mon, what are you thinking about?"

She took a deep breath before shaking her head and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm so glad you're getting back into surfing," Emma said, "That you're doing competitions again. And, I know this is selfish, but I am so terrified."

"Of what, love?" Killian asked, sitting up straighter on his board.

"All of this."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" He pressed.

"Surfing, the competition, everything." Emma said, "I want you to do it, but-"

"You don't trust me?" Killian replied, furrowing his brows.

"Of course I trust you, Killian!" Emma exclaimed, "It's just... Everyone I've been with has left me. I can't lose you, too!"

She felt the tears behind her eyes now as she bobbed beside him, watching his expression soften.

"Love, you don't have to worry about me." Killian spoke softly, meeting her eyes, "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."

She sniffled, watching as he lifted his hand to her cheek before pulling her close enough to kiss. Her hands immediately went to his back, holding onto him as tight as she could (and anchoring herself against him).

It was a little awkward, the way they were sitting, and Killian clearly recognized that—he let go of her cheek to gently pull her off her board and onto his, making her giggle into his lips. She tugged her lips away and pressed her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be sorry." Killian whispered, brushing a damp curl from her cheek, "I understand your worry. But, I assure you, I can do this."

"That was never a question." Emma smiled, "Ever."

"Your faith in me is unbelievable."

"I've never seen someone love something as much as you love surfing." Emma smiled, running her hand along his arm, "I just... I get into a head space sometimes that's probably unhealthy, and I start worrying about every little detail."

"If you ever worry about anything, Emma, don't be scared to tell me. I will do my best to assure you that everything will be just fine." He whispered.

"Thank you."

"Of course." He smiled, "Oh, I forgot to tell you something."

"What?" Emma smiled in response as he gently wiped one of her stray tears away.

"I got the last sponsor I needed." He beamed, making Emma shriek and hug him.

"Killian, that's amazing!" She exclaimed as her board bobbled beside them and bumped into her thigh, "I knew you'd get it."

"I found out last night, but I was so banged up over going to Ghost Trees that I couldn't appreciate it then." He explained.

"Understandable." Emma smiled, tugging away and holding his face in her hands, "I'm so proud of you."

"And, I, of you."

"You've come a long way since the beginning of the summer."

"So have you, Miss I-Refuse-to-Talk-to-You." Killian grinned, earning a gentle whack from Emma.

"I really don't want to go back to Maine after all of this." Emma spoke softly after a few moments of silence.

"Sure you do. I know you've got friends there, and you have your school." Killian offered, "I'm going into my last year anyways. If this competition all works out... Who knows where I'll end up."

"You don't want to stay here?"

"Sure I do. But, sometimes you need a change, you know?" Killian offered, "Robin and I wouldn't move right away. Might not even move far. I simply want a change of scenery."

"I get it." Emma nodded, biting her lip.

"Emma, you know nothing changes after this, right?" Killian asked, taking her cheek in his hand again, "I will love you until you tell me to stop. If that means we have to fly back and forth, or call each other every night, I will do that. I want to be with you."

Emma's breath caught in her throat. She had never had someone like Killian, who wanted nothing more than to be with her forever.

"Killian, I..." She whispered before leaning forward and hugging him tight.

"Oh, Swan, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, don't be sorry." He whispered into her hair, "I've got you. I'll always have you."

Emma nodded, setting her chin on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Nothing will change between us." He promised.

"Good." Emma whispered.

Later that afternoon, as a storm started rolling in, Emma went with Killian to the surf shop Robin worked at to get some things before they left for the competition.

"These boards are so nice." Emma said, grazing her hand over them as she walked by.

"Aye, they're beautiful." Killian smiled, "But, I can't ride on those."

Emma furrowed her brows, looking to him.

"I have that roped handle on my board so I can duck under waves." He smiled, to which Emma nodded, "Most boards aren't made like that. I had to get the few I have specially made."

"Right." She said, smiling when he took her hand in his.

"You still like the board you've been using?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded.

"Good. It's yours."

"Killian, I couldn't-"

"I can't use it any longer." He shrugged, "Besides, it suits you."

She felt the color rise to her cheeks as she tucked her chin into her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Of course. It's the least I could do to thank you for getting me back out there." He grinned. Emma leaned against his side and continued to walk around the store with him, watching as he grabbed some things along the way.

"Swan, could you grab some of that wax?" Killian asked, pointing to it. Emma smiled and broke from his side to pick up the small, blue tub, then handed it to him.

"Want me to carry something? You look like you've got your hands full." Emma smiled.

"I'm alright." He smiled in response, "Hey, did you want a rash guard?"

Emma started to shake her head before Killian picked one up from a rack and held it up to her.

"You'd have to try it on."

"Oh, Killian, I really don't-"

"I'd buy it for you." He smiled, "Consider it a present."

"I really can't take your-"

"Just go try it on, Swan." He smiled, handing it to her and pushing her towards the dressing room. She turned back to see Killian bringing his things to the counter, where Robin had been playing on his phone.

With a smile, she slipped into one of the fitting rooms and closed the curtain before pulling her tank over her head.

She smiled as she noticed the tan she'd seemingly gained over the summer. Emma couldn't remember a time when she'd been so tan. Curiously, she pulled the strap of her bikini back a little to see just how white she'd been.

Damn.

With a sigh, she pulled the rash guard over her head and raised a brow.

She thought she looked like a boy.

"C'mon, Swan, let's have a look." Killian spoke from the other side of the curtain.

"Killian, I look like a boy." Emma sighed as she stepped out. He stood right in front of the curtain, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, no, love, you look great." He smiled, taking a step forward, "Fits you like a glove."

She titled her head at him with her lips in a tight line, making him chuckle and move to fix the hem a little.

"Don't look like that. You look beautiful." He grinned, "Plus, it'll keep your stomach from getting all scratched up like it has been all summer."

She couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her lips, making him grin.

"I'll buy it. You don't have to." Emma said.

"Oh, love, that defeats the purpose." He smiled, "Allow me."

"Killian-"

"Emma." He smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips, "Go change."

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile before walking back into the fitting room and taking off the rash guard.

She slipped back into her regular tank before walking out of the dressing room with it.

Killian grinned and gingerly took it from her hands before adding it to his pile of things at the counter.

"So, what does all of this stuff do?" Emma asked as Robin rang them up.

"Well, you know what the wax does," Killian said, then grabbed another small tub, "This stuff will fill in any dents I've got in my board."

"Do you have any?"

"A few, yeah." Killian nodded, setting it down and picking something else up, "This is a new leash for my board."

"Is yours messed up?"

"Not terribly, but for a competition, I'd like to have a new one." He smiled, handing Robin his credit card, "I just want to make sure my board is in the top condition before I go out there."

"Oh."

"Perhaps you'll help me pack once we get closer?" He smiled hopefully.

"Sure, Stitch." Emma smiled, leaning against him.


	14. Bouncing Back

_A/N: Okay, okay. I promise, this chapter is legitimately mostly fluff. Killian's starting to prep for Hawaii, and like every guy, needs his girlfriend's opinion._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Finally.

It was only days before they were set to fly to Hawaii.

Only one problem: Killian was scared to death.

And, he knew Emma could tell.

"Hey, ready to go out?" Emma asked, knocking on his door.

"Aye, give me a second." He replied, making sure he had everything before slipping off his bed and walking to the door. Emma was there, making him grin.

"Robin said the waves are great today." Emma smiled, swaying closer to him.

"Oh, did he?"

Emma giggled and nodded as he set his hand and stump on her waist.

"Well, then we ought to get out there." He smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

She giggled and tugged away quickly, grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door and down the steps.

God, he loved this woman.

She'd opened up so much for him over the summer, and he would be forever grateful for that.

He watched as she grabbed her board and let go of his hand so he could take his own down to the water.

Once they got out into the water with Robin, Killian didn't feel right.

Something was off.

He couldn't seem to catch a good wave, and when he did, he'd fall right over.

"Fuck!" He yelled, slapping the water in frustration after being barrel-rolled by a huge wave.

"What's going on, Killian?" Robin asked.

"I have no fucking clue, but it's really starting to bug me." He snapped.

"It's okay," Emma offered, "Maybe you just need to warm up a little."

"I should be able to catch these. If I can't catch these, there's no way in hell I'll catch any in Oahu." He spoke in a frustrated tone.

"Look, some days are bad, Killian." Emma spoke seriously, "Today's just a bad day."

"What if I have a bad day in Oahu?"

"Then, you do." Emma spoke with a shrug and an easy (beautiful) smile, "Robin and I will always support you."

His expression softened as his heart warmed, a smile coming to his lips.

"Let's try a few more, then lunch is on me, alright?" Robin grinned.

"Deal." Killian smiled, turning towards the open sea and laying on his board. He paddled out a little, then turned around.

"Killian, what the hell are you doing?" Robin asked.

Killian simply smiled before starting to paddle back towards the shore. He could feel a wave forming behind him, and he heard Emma and Robin cheering as he pulled himself up on his board. He stood up and rode the wave, sighing with a relief as he rode through. He slapped the lip, grinning as he stayed stable on his descent down the wave.

God, this felt good.

He could feel the foam on his back, making him smile and drag his stump along the inside of the wave. He could feel the tube closing around him, making him grin.

He burst through the tube, holding his arms in the air as he finished out the wave. He moved up and over the wave before pulling his knees to his chest and jumping into the water.

He came up for air and brushed back his hair with a grin.

"I knew you could do it!" Emma beamed, her hands in the air.

"Look out Oahu-Killian Jones is coming to town!" Robin yelled, making Killian laugh as he pulled himself back up onto his board.

"You're going to be great, Killian!" Emma smiled as he paddled over.

"What wold I do without my cheerleaders?" Killian teased, causing Emma to splash him.

He laughed and splashed her back, which spiraled into all three of them engaging in a splash fight.

It ended when Emma shoved Killian off his board, making him laugh and pop back up, leaning his arms on the side of his board.

"Sorry." Emma giggled.

"I'm impressed, Swan. Didn't think you had it in you." He chuckled as Robin gave her a hi-five.

"I bet I can catch a wave faster than you." Robin challenged Killian with a grin.

"Oh, do you, Hood?" Killian grinned, "You're on!"

The two paddled off, the only sound the noise of Emma's laughter as they bolted away.

Later that evening, after Robin had treated them to both lunch and dinner (thank god), Emma followed them back to the house to help Killian pack.

"Do you have to wear anything special for the competition?" Emma asked as she sat beside his suitcase on the bed.

"Yep. I've got to wear my sponsor's rash guard, which I got in the mail yesterday." He grinned, grabbing the unopened bag from his closet. He tossed it onto the suitcase, making Emma smile and roll her eyes.

"C'mon, let's actually pack here." Emma chastised, ripping the bag open and taking the rash guard out, "Oh, Killian, this is really nice."

"I know." He smiled, "Haven't tried it on yet, but I think it'll fit."

"Why don't you try it on really quickly?" Emma asked.

"Oh, want to see me shirtless, do you, Swan?" Killian grinned, watching as her face turned bright red.

"Just shut up and try on the rash guard, Stitch." Emma smiled, tossing it at him. He caught it with a chuckle before taking his shirt off and tossing it aside. He pulled the guard over his head and straightened it out, then looked to Emma.

"Why don't you wear those more often?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "My tank is more comfortable."

"This is a good look for you. You actually look professional." Emma teased, making him laugh.

"Whatever, Swan." He smiled, pulling it over his head and folding it carefully before walking to set it in his suitcase.

"What else do you want to bring?"

"I don't know. It's supposed to be in the high eighties all weekend." Killian said, picking up his other shirt again and pulling it over his head, "I guess I'll bring some shorts, and a few shirts."

"Don't you have that banquet the first night, too?" Emma asked, "Hate to break it to you, but you can't wear board shorts to that."

"You'd be surprised." He chuckled, "No, I get it. What do you suggest?"

"Do you have any button downs?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I've got one." He nodded, pulling it from the closet, "I haven't worn it in a while."

"Well, that's okay. You can wear that for the banquet. Do you have khakis?"

"Aye, I do." He replied, going to grab his khakis from their drawer.

He brought both of them to Emma, making her smile.

"You'll look so handsome." Emma smiled up to him, "I've never seen you dressed up before."

"Sure you have-the night on the yacht."

He watched as she remembered, closing her eyes with a smile.

"Right. How could I forget?"

"No idea, love." He grinned, "That was a little too fancy for me. This is much more informal."

Emma smiled up to him as he took his hand in hers and got down on one knee.

"Emma Swan, will you do the honor of being my date to the banquet?" Killian asked.

"Of course." Emma grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips, "Robin's going to be pretty upset, though."

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's got his own ticket. I'm sure he'll find someone to take." Killian grinned, bringing her knuckles to his lips.

"C'mon, let's keep packing. I see what you're doing." Emma grinned, whacking the side of his head playfully before mussing his hair.

He grinned and stood up, then went back to his closet.

"Alright, so I have my rash guard, my fancy clothes..." Killian said, staring at his clothing options, "I'll need some regular shorts and board shorts, and shirts, I guess."

"Yeah, you'll probably want something to lounge in when you aren't surfing." Emma nodded.

"Thank you for helping me pick clothing out." Killian smiled, grabbing three pairs of board shorts, "It means a lot to me that you're coming, too."

"I know." She smiled as he handed her a few pairs of shorts.

"You're the best girlfriend a surfer could ask for." He teased, making her roll her eyes with a giggle.

"Shut up and pack, Stitch."

"As you wish." He smiled with an exaggerated bow.


	15. Hawaii-Bound

_A/N: More fluff! I'm excited for them to actually get to Hawaii-in fact, the next 7 or so chapters deal with them being there and enjoying the perks!_

 _So, enjoy!_

* * *

"Be careful, okay?" David asked as he parked in front of the airport.

"I know, I will be." Emma smiled, "I'll call you when we land, okay?"

"You'd better." He grinned.

"I will, I will. Now, unlock your car so I can get out." Emma giggled.

"One more thing." David said, holding up a finger, "When two people love each other-"

"Bye!" Emma laughed, trying to get out of the car, "David, stop, seriously! There are people waiting!"

He kept talking as she tried unlocking the car-but, he had the damn child lock on.

Finally, she rolled her eyes and opened the window, making him laugh as she pretended to climb out the window.

"Fine, fine, go, have fun." He laughed, unlocking the door. She scrambled out as he did, moving to grab her small suitcase and overnight bag.

"How long is the flight again?"

"Five and a half hours long." Emma smiled, "And, there aren't any layovers. We're flying right over the Pacific Ocean."

"And, you land in Honolulu, right?"

"Yes, yes Honolulu, then it's a thirty minute drive to Kuhio Beach." Emma smiled, pulling her bag over her shoulder, "I've got this."

"Just... Be careful, Emma."

"I will be." Emma smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he handed her the suitcase, "I'll be back Sunday night, and ready to leave Tuesday morning."

"Good." He nodded as she gave him the traditional 'hang ten' sign, making him sigh with a smile.

She turned and walked into the airport, glancing around for Killian.

"Swan!" Killian's voice called, causing her to turn. He handed his board to Robin before hurrying over and pulling her into his arms, making her giggle.

"Ready for this?" Emma whispered, pressing a kiss behind his ear.

"With you? Aye." He replied before setting her down, "Let's get our tickets and go wait, yeah?"

"Sounds good. Hi, Robin." Emma smiled, linking her hand with Killian as Robin fell into step beside them.

"Morning, Emma. How's your brother holding up?" Robin grinned.

"Not well. He's basically going to call me this whole trip." Emma smiled.

"Ah, well, that's a brotherly thing, I suppose."

"I think he just wants me to return in one piece." Emma teased.

"We'd all like that, love." Killian grinned, causing her to shove him a little.

"Shut up." She giggled as he pressed a kiss to her temple and they went to stand in line to get their tickets.

It was going to be a long flight.

They boarded the plane after an hour of sitting in the terminal, and Emma could tell Killian was nervous.

"Scared about the flight?"

"Nope." He smiled, "Everything else? Aye."

"Hey," Emma grinned, "It'll be okay. We'll be in Honolulu in a few hours, and we can relax a little before the banquet. When we get there, it'll still be early."

"Right, they're a few hours behind us." Killian nodded.

"Maybe you can teach me how to hula dance." Emma grinned, moving her arms as Robin sat down.

"Where did you go?" Killian chuckled.

"I was chatting with a lovely flight attendant."

"Told you he'd snatch a lady before the banquet." Killian whispered, making Emma giggle.

"So," Robin smiled, popping a peanut M&M into his mouth, "What's the itinerary once we land?"

Killian looked to Emma who giggled.

"Since apparently I'm the only one who looked at it, just stick with me." Emma grinned, "When we land, we've got a thirty minute ride to Kuhio Beach. I figure we'll get settled at the hotel, then we can kind of go from there. The banquet isn't until seven, so we have most of the day to do what we want."

"Well, while we're in flight, I brought lots of movies for us to watch-and for Killian to get inspired by-including, but not limited to: Endless Summer-one and two!-Chasing Mavericks, Soul Surfer, Surf's Up... and more, but I can't think of them at the moment." Robin grinned, earning a nudge and a chuckle from Killian.

"Sounds perfect." Emma laughed.

"You've the best flying partners around, love. Hope you know that."

"I do." Emma smiled up to him and earning herself a kiss.

Emma fell asleep quickly after they took off, her head on Killian's shoulder for the duration of the flight.

She only woke when someone was whispering her name.

"Emma, love, we're going over Hawaii... Want to see it?" Killian whispered.

Emma sleepily opened her eyes and glanced around, making him smile.

"Welcome back, Swan." He teased, earning a nudge from her as she looked out the window.

It was beautiful.

"Wow." She breathed, still not entirely awake.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Killian smiled, rubbing her arm, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I guess. I don't know what hit me." Emma smiled.

"When I was a lad, I used to fall asleep on planes, in cars-anywhere." He chuckled, "I understand."

"Where's Robin?"

"Probably schmoozing one of the flight attendants." Killian chuckled.

"Probably." Emma giggled, looking up when the seatbelt light came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent into Honolulu International Airport, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position." The pilot spoke through the intercom, "Make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you."

"Sounds like we're close." Killian smiled.

"Excited?" Emma smiled back.

"Oh, yes." He grinned, jumping when Robin slammed into him, his hair mussed and eyes blown wide, "Robin, what-"

"I've myself a date to the banquet." He spoke with a lopsided grin, making Emma and Killian laugh.

"We were so worried." Killian teased, causing Robin to hit his arm playfully.

"How was your nap, Emma?" Robin smiled as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Really good." Emma grinned, "I didn't know I needed it."

"Sometimes you don't realize you need one until you're passed out." Robin chuckled.

Killian took Emma's hand in his as the plane began descending, making her smile up to him.

The landing was good, and just as expected, people clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Honolulu International Airport. Local time is 10:23 in the morning, and the temperature is eighty-eight degrees. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about."

"Eighty-eight degrees sounds amazing." Robin smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his head against back of the seat.

Emma smiled, looking to Killian.

People started standing up as the seatbelt light clicked off, and Emma, Killian and Robin quickly followed suit. Killian and Robin let Emma get off first, and she smiled when she felt Killian's hand at her waist.

As she exited, she giggled when she saw that the flight attendants were giving everyone leis.

"Looks like we're about to get lei'd, love." Killian teased, making Emma's cheeks flush as she dropped her head down so the attendant could put a lei around her neck.

"Welcome to Hawaii." She smiled, to which Emma smiled and continued forward.

She turned to see Robin and Killian comparing leis, and with that, decided that, yes, she liked it here.

They waited at baggage claim for only a few minutes before they were piling into a taxi with their surfboards and suitcases-while they waited, Emma called David to calm his mind.

Once they got to the hotel and all checked in, the three went up to their room. There were only two beds, but Emma and Killian figured they'd share one.

The room was beautiful, regardless, and had a huge, beautiful hibiscus flower laying each of the beds. Killian was quick to grab one and walk back to Emma. He carefully placed it in her hair, behind her ear, making her smile.

"Beautiful." He smiled.

"Alright, lovebirds-let's go down to the beach!" Robin beamed.

"We'll meet you down there, Rob." Killian smiled, motioning for him to leave. Robin smiled and grabbed his board, then headed out, closing the door.

"So, are you going to tell me why you made Robin leave?" Emma grinned.

"C'mere." He smiled in response, taking her hand and bringing her to their balcony.

Emma smiled at the view-it overlooked the ocean, and the sight was unbelievable.

She glanced over the edge a little, and she could see the shore for miles.

"Wow." She smiled, looking to Killian.

"I've long dreamed of coming here, you know." Killian offered, "This was supposed to be my next competition before I lost my hand."

Emma's smile faded, watching as he clenched his jaw and looked out at the water.

"Hey," She whispered, setting her hand on his arm, "You aren't doing this alone."

"I know." He smiled, "Things are just... very different than they used to be, and it's taking a little getting used to."

"Well, you've got us to help you through it. What's a boy without his friends, anyways?"

"Just friends?" Killian teased, "Swan, don't tell me you've been leading me on all this time."

Emma turned her body towards him, then gently set her hands on his chest.

"Perhaps I have." Emma teased in response, "What would you do if that were true?"

"This." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. He crashed his lips against hers, making her smile, tilting her nose a little.

She gasped then giggled as she felt Killian's arms move under her backside, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed, their lips still exploring each other's.

He set her down gently, lying her down and holding himself over her.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Emma smiled, leaning up to press her lips to his again.

They only kissed for a few more moments before Killian's phone started ringing on the bedside, causing both of them to jump and pull away from each other.

Emma smiled and closed her eyes as Killian pressed a kiss to her nose and grabbed his phone.

"Robin, really?" Killian sighed. Emma smiled, trying to hear what Robin was saying-it wasn't hard, since he was practically yelling.

"I know it's your time with Emma, but the waves are incredible! You've got to get out here!" Robin exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, we'll be out in a bit." Killian sighed before hanging up, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine." Emma smiled, opening her eyes and setting her hand on his cheek, "Another time."

She felt his cheek warm under her hand, making her grin. He sat up and looked to Emma with a smile.

"What?" She smiled.

"Never in my life could I have predicted to fall in love with you, Emma." He spoke softly as she sat up, "But, I'm so damn glad that I have."

Emma felt her heart racing in her chest as she offered a smile, then took his hand.

"I am, too." She spoke softly, then cleared her throat, "So, I think we should go catch some waves."

"I love when you talk surfer to me." He teased, making her laugh and shove him before getting up off the bed.

"C'mon, Stitch. Don't want all the good waves to pass." Emma grinned.

She smiled as she turned to see him following behind, with his board.

This had become her life, and she adored it.


	16. Calm Before the Storm

_A/N: Finally-we're in Hawaii! If only I could take a trip there now and escape winter! Anyways, this chapter has a lot of fun stuff in it, and Killian gets to surf in Hawaii very, very soon!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Killian paced around nervously, waiting with Robin by the ballroom they were holding the banquet in.

"Killian, you've seen her dressed up before." Robin reminded him with a smile.

"I know, I just... I don't know. She makes me bloody nervous."

"Really? Couldn't tell." Robin teased.

"Do you think she's alright? I feel bad that she doesn't-"

"Mate, she's fine. I'm sure she's put on a dress before." Robin teased.

Killian ran his hand through his hair and turned around, only to see Emma coming down the staircase in a light pink dress. She looked beautiful-her hair was in a high ponytail that seemingly brightened the whole room, and she was wearing heels that Killian wasn't sure how she could walk in-

"You look stunning, Swan." He breathed.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." Emma smiled, walking to him, "I really like this look on you."

"Yeah?"

"I do." She smiled, taking his hand, "Robin, you look handsome, too."

"Thank you, milady." He chuckled.

"Is the flight attendant coming?" Emma asked.

"Afraid not. But, I've found another beautiful lady that I think might want to join me for a drink or two." He smiled, nodding behind them. Emma and Killian both turned around, and Killian laughed.

"Regina Mills? Nice try, mate." Killian snickered.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked, seemingly fixated on her.

"She's the world champion." Killian chuckled, "Robin, we'll meet you inside."

"Okay." Robin nodded, then straightened himself before going to talk to his crush.

"Killian, don't underestimate Robin's charm." Emma grinned, looping her arm through his as they walked into the ballroom.

"I'm not," He chuckled, "The man's just got high standards, that's all."

Emma giggled at that, leaning into him.

"You do look beautiful, Emma." He whispered as they walked into the ballroom.

"Thank you." Emma smiled.

Killian was taken off-guard when a reporter came up to him.

"Look who it is-Killian Jones, back on the scene!" He smiled, "Mind doing a quick interview?"

Killian looked to Emma, who nodded and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Go. I'm hungry anyways-I'll go find us a table." Emma spoke with a clearly pained smile.

Killian took a deep breath, then forced a smile for the reporter as she walked away.

This was going to be a long night.

Once one of them found him, all of them seemed to.

He knew they'd be there, but all he could think about was that Emma was alone, and he wasn't being the best boyfriend.

Finally, he was able to break himself away from them, so he went to find Emma.

She was sitting alone at a table, on her phone, looking positively dreadful.

"I suppose I get the award for 'worst boyfriend in the history of terrible boyfriends'?" Killian asked, sitting beside her.

She looked up from her phone with a forced, tight smile, making him sigh.

"Emma, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, don't be." She replied, "This is a big deal for you."

"While I'm not being pursued by reporters," Killian smiled, rising to his feet and holding his hand out, "Will you dance with me?"

Emma looked up to him with a smile before nodding.

"I will." She smiled, taking his hand and following him out onto the dance floor.

He set his stump on her hip, and held onto her hand. She set her other hand on his shoulder, along with her head.

"I love you." She whispered as they turned in slow circles, cheesy tropical music playing overhead.

"I love you, too, Emma." Killian whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

They danced for the duration of the song, just holding each other in silence.

That was all Killian really needed.

"Is it going to be like that all weekend?" Emma whispered.

"Like what?"

"Reporters everywhere."

"Sadly... Yes." He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. This is a big deal." She said, tugging away a little so their eyes met.

"I promise I'll protect you, okay? I won't let any of them near you." Killian swore.

Emma nodded, then leaned back into him, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Later that night, while Robin was out partying with the girl he'd managed to pick up (how he was able to woo Regina Mills was beyond Killian's comprehension), Emma and Killian got ready for bed.

After he'd put on pajamas and everything, he went to stand out on the balcony.

It wasn't long before Emma was out there, standing beside him.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow." He sighed.

Emma sighed and leaned against him, her hand settling on his back.

"You know, I think you'll find yourself right at home tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Emma smiled up to him, "But, for now, why don't you try and focus on something else? We can just talk, if you want."

"I'd like that." Killian smiled.

"Well, then I'd like to play 20 questions again." Emma smiled.

"Ah, like the first time we spent time together." Killian chuckled.

"Shoot." Emma grinned, moving to lean on the railing. He copied her before reaching up and threading his fingers through her curls.

"Why is your last name different than your brother's?" Killian asked curiously.

Emma took a deep breath and played with the rings on her fingers before answering.

"When I was left at the orphanage, I was left with a blanket. I still have it, actually. But, anyways, it says 'Emma Swan' on it. I don't know who the Swans are or anything, but I just kept it. Technically, and legally, my last name is Nolan, but on most things I put Swan." Emma explained.

"Have you ever tried to find these Swan people?"

"Nope." Emma shook her head, "I figured... I've always been happy with the Nolans, and my parents left me for a reason."

"You're a strong lass."

"I just didn't want to get hurt again." Emma admitted softly.

"Still, you're strong." Killian whispered, using his index finger to lift her chin. She offered a sad smile before he pulled her into his arms.

The only thing that broke them apart was when they heard a boom, followed by bright lights.

Fireworks.

Killian chuckled and kept his hand on her waist as they turned to look up at them. They never made it very far in that damn game anyways.

"I haven't seen fireworks in a long time."

"You guys aren't big on Fourth of July over here, are you?" Emma smiled.

"I mean, Rob and I aren't American, so, no, not really." Killian chuckled, "Didn't you go to a Fourth of July celebration with your brother and his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I did." Emma grinned, "It's a huge deal on the East coast."

"Ah." Killian nodded, "Perhaps next year, we can go somewhere."

"Next year?" Emma smiled, causing his face to warm.

"I mean, if we're still together, or-"

Emma leaned up on her toes to kiss him, making him chuckle.

"I'd love to celebrate with you next year." Emma smiled.

He grinned and looked up to the fireworks with her, knowing that regardless of what happened the next day, Emma would still love him.

And, that meant the world and more to him.


	17. It All Comes Together

_A/N: Finally, we're seeing Killian surf in a competition! This whole story has been building to these last few chapters, and it's nice to finally have this release of energy. There's a lot of Regina + Emma bonding over their boys in this chapter, and Emma realizing just how much she means to Killian and how vital she is to his success out in the open sea._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma woke with a start that morning, realizing that Killian wasn't beside her. She sat up in the mound of pillows, glancing over to Robin's bed to see that he'd left, too.

She immediately looked to the clock, which read just after nine-thirty.

Emma moved her hand to grab her phone, only to hear the crinkling of paper.

Of course. He wrote her a note.

Emma,

Rob and I were starving. Needed sustenance (big word-like it?), so we're downstairs in the dining hall.

Come down when you're ready.

Love,

Killian.

Emma grinned to herself, tucking the note into her wallet before sitting up fully and grabbing her phone. She replied to the text Mary Margaret had sent her earlier-something about needing pictures from Hawaii-then pulled herself from bed.

She figured a quick shower wouldn't hurt.

Emma ran a hand through her wet hair as she walked down the stairs, searching for her men in the sea of surfers that seemingly flooded the lobby.

She navigated her way through them, weaving in and out until she reached the dining hall.

It wasn't hard to find Robin and Killian-though, Emma was surprised to see a woman (that Regina girl from the night before, Emma thought) under Robin's arm.

"There's my sleeping princess." Killian teased, motioning her over. He welcomed her into his side, making her giggle as she sat beside him and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

She smiled and leaned into him as he slid her a coffee. Emma took it into her hands and sighed at the warmth it emitted.

"Oh, Emma, this is Regina." Robin smiled, introducing her.

"Nice to meet you, Regina." Emma spoke with a smile. Regina forced a smile, making Emma swallow.

"Well, we'd better get going-Regina's up first today."

"Good luck!" Emma smiled.

"Thanks." Regina replied as she stood up and nodded to Killian before following Robin out of the hall.

"Well, good. I've already made an enemy."

"Regina's just cold, love." Killian smiled, "Don't know what Rob sees in her."

"I'm just... Never mind." Emma replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What, love?" Killian asked, gently nudging her coffee away from her.

"I don't fit in here." Emma spoke softly, "I'm not a part of this."

"Of course you are, love."

"I don't feel like it."

Killian sighed and pressed a longer kiss to her temple before smiling.

"Well, let's get you fed, then we'll change that, hm? I'll take you down to the shore and we can do some shopping." He grinned, "We'll make you look like a natural."

"Killian, I can't let you buy anything else for me." Emma shook her head.

"Fine. We'll walk on the shore and just look, then." He smiled, "But, first, eat."

Emma smiled up to him before leaning against his side and taking a bite of the toast on one of the plates.

They wandered around the shore as they waited for Killian's timeslot, which was at one that afternoon. Emma was so intrigued by all of the little booths-some were for leis and flower crowns (which Killian bought, of course-now she had a surfer boyfriend wandering around with a flower crown), some had high-end surfboards, others had tees and other merchandise... It was overwhelming, if Emma was being honest.

"Ready to do some press?" Emma asked.

Killian sighed and gave her an unsure smile.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice." He offered.

"I know. But, you'll be fine. Want me to go with you?"

"Perhaps just stand by."

"I think I can do that." Emma smiled, "Let's get you back to the main strip. It's almost one."

"I hope Rob's got my board."

"He said he'd bring it down with his." Emma said.

"Well, I guess we'll find out, aye?" Killian spoke with a nervous smile as they headed back to the main action.

Emma held onto his hand tight, even as photographers started coming up to them.

Emma stayed close to Killian as he answered their questions as calmly as he could. She held tight onto his hand as they meandered through the crowd. Finally, they made it to Robin, who was standing with their two boards.

"Told you he'd bring both." Emma grinned, making Killian chuckle.

"Already waxed and ready to go." Robin smiled.

"What would I do without you, mate?" Killian smiled, letting go of Emma's hand to hug Robin tight.

"I see that even in desperate times, the bromance is strong." Emma teased.

"Emma, Regina was asking if you'd like to stand and watch the surfing with her this afternoon." Robin smiled, tugging away.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, she said since she surfed yesterday, she wanted someone to watch with her." He grinned, "I mean, you can say no, if you want."

"No, no-where's she standing?"

"Over by the press box."

Emma smiled and walked up to Killian, taking his hand in hers and looking up to him.

"Killian Jones, go out there and kick ass, okay?" Emma asked.

"Aye. I will, just for you." Killian smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. She tugged away, still looking up to him.

A loud alarm sounded, meaning the boys were supposed to head out into the water.

"Surf your heart out." Emma smiled, then looked to Robin, "You, too, Rob."

"You can count on that, milady!" Robin beamed as he nudged Killian towards the water. Emma watched both of them dart for it as she made her way to the press box. She found Regina-a tall girl who definitely stood out in her all black and purple rash guard and bikini bottom.

"Hi." Emma spoke with a genuine smile as she went to stand beside her. Regina acknowledged her then, offering a smile.

"Hey." She said, "So. You're the girl Killian Jones has been spotted with."

Emma swallowed hard before nodding.

"Yep. That's me." Emma nodded, "Do you like him?"

"Oh, Jones? No way." She laughed, "Not like that anyway. He's been a friend of mine for a while, though. We used to do competitions together when we were younger."

"And not Robin?"

"Robin hadn't become a good surfer yet. And, I really didn't stick around for the guys' competitions."

"Why do you now?"

"Only this time, since Robin's in it, and Killian's getting back into it. I'm interested to see what he'll do." She said, looking back out to the water.

"He's been practicing really hard for this." Emma said softly as she watched them paddle out.

"I can tell. He looks good." Regina said.

Emma furrowed her brows at a younger-looking boy-he was maybe in his late teens, but regardless, he was nearly ramming his board into Killian's.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

"The kid who's trying to mess with Killian?" Regina asked, causing Emma to nod, "Peter Malcolm. He's relatively new on the scene, but he's good and he's aggressive."

Emma took a deep breath and nodded, watching Killian as he tried his hardest to keep up.

"He's going to hurt Killian." Emma spoke furiously.

"Killian can take this kid." Regina replied confidently, "He's been doing this a lot longer."

"I don't care. I don't want Killian to get hurt." Emma said, watching as the stupid kid paddled out to get a really good wave, along with Robin. She watched Killian slap the water in frustration, making her heart break.

"And it looks like the judges give Malcolm a score of 8.7!" The announcer called, and Emma clenched her jaw.

"Don't worry. Killian knows what he's doing." Regina said.

Emma took in a deep breath as she looked back out to see Robin and Killian paddling out for the same wave, but Robin seemingly missed it.

"Why'd he do that?"

"He didn't have a good grip on it like Killian." Regina offered.

Emma watched Killian rise to his feet, smiling as the announcers started talking about him.

"Now, this is Killian Jones-he's been off the surfing scene for five years now." The announcer said, "But, you'd never tell with a wave like this!"

Emma cheered as Killian smacked the lip, a wide grin on his face.

He was doing so well.

"Here comes Malcolm, from behind! Jones better watch out!" The announcer yelled, and Emma noticed that the boy was gaining on Killian, trying to steal the wave.

"Can he steal the wave?" Emma asked.

"If he scores better, yeah." Regina sighed.

"How many do they have to catch?"

"Three. Judges take the scores and average them, and boom, you've got your brackets for tomorrow morning." Regina sighed, "They'll be fine, I think."

"That was a beautiful curl by Malcolm! Let's look to the judges!"

Emma took a deep breath as she watched the judges raise two numbers for both Killian and the other kid.

"Jones comes in at 7.9, and Malcolm nails it with a 9.2!"

"Don't worry. He's got two more waves." Regina said, clearly noticing the worry behind Emma's eyes.

"I know, I just... I know he's frustrated."

"I don't blame him. That kid didn't surf any better than Killian." Regina said.

"So, why exactly do you like me all of a sudden? You seemed to hate me earlier this morning." Emma said, changing the subject as she watched Killian paddle out again and duck under a wave.

"Didn't hate you," Regina started with a shrug, "I just didn't really know who you were. When Robin told me you were the one responsible for getting Jones back out here... It was really hard to hate you."

"I don't think I was-"

"Robin said Killian was going to stop surfing altogether after this summer." Regina said, "Then, he said you came along, and it was like a switch flipped."

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.

Killian was going to stop doing what he loved because he had no reason to keep going.

Emma was his reason.

Robin caught a wave next, earning himself a 9.4, which had Regina hollering (Emma had to wonder what exactly went down between them the night before that had her so excited for him).

She watched him catch another wave, this one a little better than the last. And, the best part? Malcolm didn't catch it.

"C'mon, Killian!" Emma beamed, clapping and jumping for him. He executed the moves perfectly, and Emma was so proud of him.

He was so good, just underestimated. Killian finished out his wave and fell back into the water, making Emma smile.

"And, let's look to the judges to see what Jones gets this time around."

Emma wasn't paying attention to the judges after that. She saw Killian getting back onto his board when that stupid kid paddled over to him and spoke to him.

Given the furrowed brows, Emma knew Killian was upset.

"What a prick." Emma grumbled.

"Emma, Killian got a 9." Regina said, nudging her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He could be a second seed, easily." Regina noted, "He's just got to get one more wave. Looks like he doesn't have a whole lot of time."

Emma looked to the clock, which read one minute left.

Killian and Robin both had to move fast.

Another great wave rolled by, this time allowing Robin and that other kid to catch it-Killian was seemingly losing his momentum.

"And, Hood comes in with an 8.5! Malcolm with a 9.6!"

"That kid cannot possibly be that good." Emma grumbled.

"He apparently is." Regina sighed, "I've heard he's a jerk."

"He definitely acts like one." Emma replied.

She watched as Killian waited for another wave, the clock ticking down.

He was running out of time.

But, just in the nick of time, Killian paddled out to a wave, making Emma smile.

"He's got ten seconds left-better make this fast!" The announcer called.

"Come on, Killian! You've got this!" Emma exclaimed, her nerves getting the best of her. She knew how badly Killian wanted this.

She knew what it meant if he was anything lower than a two-seed.

He messed up just a little at the end, and Emma knew he was pissed. She knew he wouldn't score what he needed to.

"What is he doing?" Regina muttered.

"I don't know." Emma sighed, running a hand down her cheek.

"And, Jones comes in with an 8.4!"

Emma closed her eyes and chewed the inside of her lip, knowing Killian would be angry with himself.

She wasn't quite prepared for what unfolded.


	18. Rough End to a Rough Day

_A/N: Aaaaand, here's a bit of angst. Well, it's less angst and more... Killian just being frustrated. But, have no fear, Emma comes to the rescue!_

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Emma watched as the boys started coming in, waiting for Killian behind all of the press (it was the closest she could get).

She could see the anger in his eyes, and for a moment, she wondered if he'd even want to see her.

Finally, after he made it through all of the press and people asking him what happened, he reached her.

"You okay?" Emma asked softly, setting her hand on his shoulder.

"Can we go to the hotel? I need some time alone."

Emma nodded, taking his hand in hers and leading him up to the hotel, getting away from the excitement.

He went straight up to their room and hid away in the bathroom, claiming he needed a shower.

Emma let him be, going to stand out on the balcony and call Mary Margaret.

 _"Emma! Is the competition over?"_

"Today's part, yeah." Emma sighed.

 _"Oh, no. What happened?"_

"I don't know." Emma said, "Killian wasn't himself. I don't know if he was nervous, or if he was upset, or what, but he just... He didn't look as strong as I know he is."

 _"What's tomorrow?"_

"The bracket surfing. They're in pools and have to score a certain number of points to advance." Emma sighed, "He'll find out tonight what seed he is."

 _"I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe he just had to get back into it."_ Mary offered.

"I hope so. He's really upset right now."

 _"I'm sorry, Em."_

"No, no, it's fine. It's hard seeing him upset with himself, when he did the best he could." Emma said, glancing over her shoulder to see Killian with a towel wrapped around his waist, walking around their room, "Hey, he's out. I'll talk to you later?"

 _"Sure thing."_ Mary replied before Emma hung up. She opened the glass door with a small smile and slipped inside.

"It's really nice outside." Emma noted, "Want to take a walk?"

"No, I'm okay." He replied, sitting on the edge of their bed.

Emma moved to sit beside him, gently taking his hand in hers. He leaned against her, putting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

Emma could feel her heart break.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

"No." Killian replied in a barely audible tone.

"Killian, I love you." Emma whispered, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"I love you, too, Emma." He replied softly.

Second seed.

He pulled it off.

Now, he just had to surf consistently the next day.

So, naturally, all he wanted to do was surf that night. Emma and Robin sat up on their balcony, watching him as he surfed in the dusk.

"You think he's okay?" Emma asked.

"He's fine." Robin assured him, "He just needs to get it out of his system."

Emma watched Killian rip through a wave, clearly frustrated.

"How long do you think he'll be out there?"

"Don't know. He told me to go to dinner without him."

Emma sighed and leaned on the railing as she watched him.

He made it very clear that he was upset, but Emma couldn't figure out why he wouldn't tell her.

After dinner, Emma checked on Killian from the balcony.

Of course, he was still hard at work, ripping through waves and getting frustrated if he missed one.

She sat out in the warm air for a while, reading her book under the dim glow of the balcony light, watching Killian surf.

He was so dedicated, and Emma knew it'd ruin him if he lost the next day.

So, she closed her book and walked back into the room, where Robin was laying the length of his bed.

"Robin, can I borrow your board?"

"Go ahead." He smiled, "He needs you."

Emma hurried to press a kiss to his cheek before grabbing his board and running out the door. She bolted for the elevator, pressing the button quickly.

She was surprised to see the annoying kid Killian was up against earlier in the day. He was lanky and had sandy-colored hair.

He looked smug just standing there.

Emma stepped in, offering a fake smile as the doors closed and she held the board upright.

"You're the girl dating Jones, are you not?"

"Doesn't matter." Emma snapped.

"Oh, feisty. Just like your boyfriend."

"Watch it, kid." Emma threatened.

"I heard he's coming off a five year break. Must be hard, dating a burn-out."

Emma couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Listen, you little punk," She snapped, pointing her finger at him, "Killian is a good surfer. He doesn't need anything but the water. I don't care if you're younger, or if you're better than him. Killian has a good heart, and you're just a little shit trying to get in his way. Do and say what you want, but you aren't going to faze either of us."

She gave him a firm shove to prove her point before sauntering out of the elevator and into the lobby. She was fuming. Maybe talking to Killian will help that, she sighed as she stepped out of the hotel's back door that led to the ocean.

She smiled at the feeling of sand between her toes (a sensation she'd miss back in Maine), watching as Killian noticed her. She offered a small wave, making him smile and wave back as he sat on his board, bobbing with the waves.

Emma set her board in the sand and pulled her shirt over her head, and slipped off her gym shorts. She set them aside with her shoes and trekked down to the water in just her bikini, straight to Killian.

"Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes." He smiled.

"It's nice seeing that smile again." Emma grinned, as she paddled out to him, "Feeling better?"

"I suppose." He shrugged, "Just frustrated."

"Don't be. It's not the end of the world if you don't win tomorrow."

"I just feel like I've let everyone down."

"No, you haven't. We're so proud that you got back out there." Emma smiled, sitting up on her board beside him.

"I looked like a bloody amateur out there."

"No, you didn't. You're nervous, Killian. I know that's hard for your ego to take, but it's okay." Emma offered with a smile, making him chuckle.

"How the bloody hell do you always know what to say?" He smiled fondly.

"Sometimes all it takes is getting to know someone." Emma smiled in return.

Killian gave her a half-smile before looking out to the shore and taking a deep breath.

"Thank you, for coming out here."

"Of course, Killian." Emma said, "I could tell just from looking at you from the balcony that you were upset."

Killian almost spoke, until his stomach growled.

"Why don't we go get you something to eat?" Emma giggled, making him laugh.

"Aye, we can do that." He smiled, leaning over to press a short kiss to her lips.


	19. Whatever Happens

_A/N: Here's the last bit of the competition!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Killian woke up with his alarm the next morning, sitting up abruptly with a sharp intake of breath.

It was a dream. That's it.

Emma stirred beside him, making him smile and lean down to press a kiss to her shoulder.

"What time is it?" She mumbled into her pillow.

"Six, love."

"Oh."

"Aye. The competition's at seven-thirty. We ought to get down to breakfast." He whispered.

"Mm." Emma nodded.

"Or, I can order room service." Killian offered, chuckling when Emma nodded, "Alright."

He rolled over and grabbed the phone and pressed the button for room service.

He ordered something for himself and for Emma, then looked to Robin, who possibly had Regina sleeping with him.

"Rob." Killian spoke in a loud whisper. Of course, he was out.

Killian rolled his eyes and pulled a pillow out from under him to chuck at Robin. His friend sat up, clearly confused as he rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

"Room service. What do you want?"

"Whatever you ordered." He mumbled before falling back into the pillows and wrapping his arm around who Killian assumed was Regina.

"Double that order, I guess." Killian smiled into the phone.

"It'll be up shortly."

"Thank you." Killian smiled, hanging up and laying down beside Emma again. He wrapped his arm around her and ran his thumb just under the waistband of her shorts, making her giggle and squirm.

"Stop, I'm ticklish." Emma mumbled, shoving him away.

"Oh, so you don't want my warmth?"

Emma sighed and turned, looking up to him before setting her hand on his chest.

"I do." She smiled sleepily.

He grinned down at her, trying to keep his errant, nervous thoughts at bay.

"Thinking about later?" She asked softly.

"Aye."

"Don't worry. Whatever you do, I'll be right there." Emma whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"Good. I need you."

"I'll be there." Emma smiled.

Killian took a deep breath.

He could do this.

He stood beside Emma and waited for the announcer to tell them to get in.

He only had 10 minutes to surf 5 waves in the first few rounds.

He had to do well today. Whatever he was doing the day before was not going to cut it.

"Killian, don't stress yourself out." Emma spoke softly, "I know you can do this."

"Thank you, love."

"I'm going to go stand with Regina. We'll be cheering you and Robin on, okay?"

"I love you." He whispered, taking her cheek in his hand and pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you, too. Go get 'em, tiger." She teased before hurrying away.

He heard the blare of the alarm, and into the water he went, along with Robin.

"You've got this, Jones!" Robin beamed as they tossed their boards in and started paddling.

"Good luck, mate!" Killian called back before he ducked under a wave.

Time to kick it into gear.

Emma watched him, waiting to see what he'd do. Regina was talking to her, but she didn't hear her.

She was so focused on Killian.

He'd already surfed three waves, and his scores were good. But, that kid was beating up on him, and Killian knew that.

"Why is that kid taking his anger out on Killian?" Emma asked.

"No clue. Honestly, he just wants to prove himself." Regina said, "Like I said, he's nothing but trouble."

Emma nodded, clapping as Killian started paddling into a wave.

"C'mon, Killian!" She exclaimed.

She stopped her cheering as she watched Robin ram his board into the kid's board and knocking him off the wave. Killian caught it perfectly, but Emma knew Robin was in trouble, given the number of expletives coming out of Regina's mouth.

"And, with that intentional ram, Hood is disqualified!" The announcer called, making Emma furrow her brows.

"Why did he do that?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea." Regina grumbled as Robin came ashore.

Emma kept her eyes on Killian, wondering what he was thinking. She knew he was probably frustrated that Robin would intentionally try to get rid of his opponent.

Killian liked doing things on his own, and though Emma knew Robin meant well, Killian likely wouldn't think the same.

"Robin, what the hell were you thinking?!" Regina shouted as he came over to them.

"I had to. That kid was beating up on Killian, and I can't-"

"You know he'll be mad, Rob." Emma spoke softly.

"I don't care. I want him to kick that kid's ass." Robin snapped, "Malcolm needs to learn he can't win everything."

"You ruined this for yourself, Robin." Regina snarled.

"We'll be right back, okay, Emma?" Robin asked, taking Regina's hand and walking to a quieter part of the beach, presumably so they could talk it out.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and watched Killian surf his final wave, holding his own against the stupid kid.

He could do this.

"And Jones comes in with a 9.5! Malcolm is just shy at 9.4, but both will advance to the next round!"

Emma took a deep breath and clapped as they started coming in, knowing that Killian would be furious with the stunt Robin pulled.

She watched him come out of the water to wait for the next round, then grabbed him a towel from the bag she'd brought.

"Hey, good job out there." Emma smiled as he walked up, earning a breathless chuckle from him.

"Thank you." He smiled in response, taking the towel from her and wiping down his face.

"When does the next round start?"

"In an hour." He sighed, tossing his board onto the sand and sitting on it.

"Hey," She sighed, sitting beside him and setting her hand on his back, "You were really good."

"Robin shouldn't have to-"

"I know. He was just trying to help you."

"I know."

"Besides, he's getting yelled at by Regina." Emma smiled, making him chuckle.

"I suppose I ought to throw him a bone, then, aye?"

"Yeah, probably." Emma giggled.

He sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I just don't know what I'm doing. I don't feel... It doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't?"

"Don't know." He replied softly, looking to her.

"Well, you have two more rounds before the finals, and two hours before the finals." Emma said, "You've got time to kick it into gear."

"Thank you, Emma."

"For what?" She smiled.

"For believing in me."

"I've told you-I'll always believe in you." She smiled, moving to take his hand in hers.

"God, we're cheesy."

"Shut up." Emma giggled, nudging him, "Just hang in there."

"As you wish." Killian smiled.

Killian blew through the next few rounds, thankfully put in different groups than Malcolm.

But, now, the finals were beginning, and Emma knew Killian was terrified, going up against Malcolm.

This was the important part.

10 waves in 20 minutes.

It wasn't an easy task, but Killian knew damn well he could do it.

And, the first few scores of his were solid, proving he could stay right there with that stupid kid.

Speaking of the devil.

"I ran into your girlfriend last night." He started as they waited for waves.

"I hope she punched you." Killian snapped.

"She was damn well close to it," He grinned, "Feisty one, she is."

"Go away."

"It's a shame you don't deserve her."

Killian nearly chewed through the inside of his lip at this point, trying to keep himself from exploding on this kid and getting himself disqualified.

"You keep on thinking about that whilst I catch this wave." Killian spoke with a mad grin as he started paddling out. He caught the wave with a grin, riding along the tube and holding his hand out to feel the water.

This was what made surfing so worth it.

He came out of the tunnel with a whoop before surfing over the edge and dropping into the water.

When he came up, he grinned at the board.

Three minutes left and two more waves to surf.

He could do this.

"Looks like you're down a wave, Jones." Malcolm called.

"You underestimate me." Killian spoke with a fake smile.

"I know how you operate," The kid replied, "You get all cocky and confident at the very end, and usually fuck up the last wave. Lucky for me I've got one more wave, and I think this is it."

With that, he paddled, leaving Killian behind and furious. He was going to win this damn competition if it was the last thing he'd do.

Aside maybe from killing Rob, who he hadn't even talked to yet.

Killian put all thoughts aside as his eyes found Emma's.

If he couldn't win this for himself, he'd win it for her. She smiled and waved to him, and he grinned in response.

He had to catch this next wave.

And, he did just that.

It was the same as always-he could feel the wave, he could feel it forming in the water.

He'd always had that gift, and it seemed like it wasn't going away any time soon.

But, with only a minute left, and one wave left for him... He was losing time.

He couldn't feel any waves.

It was dead silent on the waters.

Killian watched as the clock ticked nearer and nearer to zero, but once it hit about twenty seconds, he could feel it again.

The waters had opened again.

He started paddling out, smiling at the noises of confusion around him.

He knew what he was doing.

The clock continued to count down as he paddled out, finally stopping and turning his board at ten seconds.

The wave finally rose enough for him to start really paddling back to shore, making him smile.

He could pull this off.

If he could, he'd win.

Killian rose to his feet and dropped into the wave, hearing the blaring of the alarm as he dropped.

He thought he was just in time.

He maneuvered up and down the wave with a grin on his face, enjoying the splash of the foam into his face.

It was all so refreshing.

Win or lose, Killian Jones was finally back onto the surfing scene.

And, damn, it felt amazing.

He laughed as he shot his hand into the air, pumping his fist and cheering.

This was what he loved, and he could finally do it again.

It seemed there was a little debating to be done in the announcing booth, so he paddled back to shore and ran immediately to Emma.

Once she was in sight, he ran to her and dropped his board at their side.

"Killian-"

He took her cheek in his hand and crashed his lips against hers, smiling as she giggled into his lips and set her hands on his chest.

"Easy tiger, we have company." She giggled breathlessly as she tugged away and leaned her forehead against his. He stared at her, making her giggle again.

"If you stare any harder, you'll burn a hole in my head." She smiled.

"Sorry," He breathed, "I'm just..."

"It's the adrenaline, I know." Emma grinned, tugging away and taking his hand in both of hers, "But, we need to wait to hear what the judges say."

"Aye, very true." He nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Remember, it doesn't matter what happens, okay? I'll still be proud of you, and so will Robin."

"Thank you, love."

Killian closed his eyes as the announcer began speaking, waiting for the final tally.

This was it.


	20. Deliberation

_A/N: Oooh, Killian's results! This chapter ends on a bit of a sad note, so sorry in advance!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma watched Killian as they waited for his score, but somehow, he was... calm.

Weirdly so.

She thought maybe he finally understood that he didn't have to win.

"Well, it appears the judges have made their call-it does not look like Jones' last wave counts!"

Emma looked to Killian who smiled regardless.

"I still think it counted-"

"It counted to me." He grinned, "That's all that matters."

In the background, the announcers were calling out the final scores, and Killian came in second.

Emma was too busy kissing him to care. She could taste the salt water on his lips, and that was all she cared about.

He was so happy.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered, setting her hands on his cheeks.

"I believe I have to go claim my trophy-would you stand by my side?" Killian smiled.

"Really?" She asked, her cheeks warming.

"Aye-without you, I wouldn't even be here." He grinned, taking her hand, "C'mon."

She grabbed his board and her bag, tucking both under her arm as they walked.

"Here, let me carry my board." Killian offered, tucking the board under his arm.

"You've got it?"

"Aye." He smiled, squeezing her hand a little as they walked to the main stage of the competition.

Emma was so proud of her man.

She stayed close to him as they walked through all of the media people, holding onto his hand tight and following his lead.

"Killian Jones!" The announcer called out as he walked up to the podium, dragging Emma with him.

He stood on the small ledge, along with Emma as he set his board against the backdrop.

"I don't think I'm allowed up here." She giggled.

"Of course you are." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple and gently letting go of her hand to take the trophy.

He held it high and proud above his head, making Emma smile.

He was so happy.

She spotted Robin and Regina in the crowd, giving them a subtle wave.

"Killian, did you ever see yourself here again, after your accident?" A reporter asked.

Emma looked up to him, smiling as he shrugged.

"I don't think so. I think I just assumed my career was over." Killian offered, "But, I've realized over this summer that sometimes, you just have to take that leap of faith, and take a risk on something you love."

He glanced to Emma, who in turn bit her lip with a smile and looked to her feet.

"Will you be getting back into competitions fully now?"

"Not one-hundred percent quite yet." He chuckled, "But, um, I'll certainly be getting out to more competitions."

"Is that your girlfriend?"

Emma's cheeks burned bright red, making him laugh.

"Aye. This is my Swan." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side. Emma glanced up to see Malcolm, grinning at the way he fumed over getting no attention.

"Are you mad at Robin for disqualifying himself for your sake?"

Killian thought about that question for a moment before shaking his head.

"I was in the moment, but I've forgotten about it until now. I actually haven't even talked with him yet." He chuckled, "But, no. He's always been there for me, even when I was low, when I had no one else. So, no, I'm not angry."

"Good!" Robin called out, making everyone laugh.

"The finalists can take a few more questions before they have to get going to the airport." The main announcer called.

Malcolm finally got a question, allowing for Emma to look up to Killian.

"Are you alright with all of this?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled, "I'm dating a rockstar."

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her lips before handing her the trophy.

"Oh, it's heavy." She giggled, making him laugh.

"Aye. Will you help me find a place for it back at the house?"

"Yeah." She smiled, looking at it.

She rubbed her thumb over the blank plaque, knowing that it would get etched and shipped to him later that week.

"One last question for Killian-would you change what happened to you?" A reporter asked.

"That's a question that's been on my mind since it all happened. And, um, it's a hard question to answer, because where I'm at right now is where I've wanted to be for a long time-and, not necessarily physically. I'm in a good place right now. I'm finally happy, and though I'm missing some things, I've filled in the holes with new things, and I've grown. I'm a different person from the cocky, loud lad I was five years ago." He smiled, earning an applause. Emma then noticed the man who asked him that question had an ESPN microphone. Everything Killian had just said was broadcast on live television.

"Congratulations again to the winners of this year's Oahu Pro!"

Emma handed the trophy back to Killian, smiling as he raised it up over his head.

There wasn't a word in the English language to explain how proud Emma was of Killian.

She didn't want this summer to end.

They packed, and with that, they were off.

If someone had seen Killian as they walked up to the hotel with his board, or while he was packing and dancing around the hotel room with Robin, he or she would have never known that Killian didn't win first place.

Even as they left the airport, leis around their necks, Emma noticed a certain glow about Killian.

"Is David picking you up?"

"I think so." Emma nodded as she set her purse under the seat in front of her.

"Do you think I'd be able to steal you for dinner tomorrow night, before you leave?"

"Of course." Emma grinned, leaning against him.

"What movies do you have for us today, Rob?" Killian teased.

"The same as last time, sadly." He chuckled.

"Let's watch Surf's Up."

"Says the girl who fell asleep last time."

"Believe me, I'm wide awake." Emma grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Oh, are you?"

"Yep. Want me to prove it?"

"Aye." He smiled, "If you stay awake for the full five hours, I'll give you..."

"A key to your house." She grinned, making both him and Robin laugh.

"Fair enough, fair enough." He chuckled as Robin started the movie on his iPad.

Emma was determined.

Missing a moment without Killian was just not an option with only two days left.

Emma kept to her end of the deal, but she could tell that Killian didn't really mind giving her his extra key.

It was official, it seemed.

Once they landed at the airport, Killian and Robin waited with her for their baggage, then walked her up to where David was waiting.

"Rob and I have to do something in the morning regarding the competition, but will I still catch you for dinner?" Killian asked.

"Of course." Emma smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

With a chuckle, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, then to her lips.

"Hey." David spoke firmly, making Emma tug away and bite her lip.

"Hey, mate." Killian smiled.

"How was the competition?"

"I came in second place." Killian grinned.

"Oh, congratulations." David spoke, impressed.

"Thanks." He smiled, "I hope I'll be able to take your sister out to dinner tomorrow?"

David raised a brow to Emma, who smiled.

"I guess."

She squealed and hugged him before letting go and looking to Robin and Killian again.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Once I decide on where we should go, I'll let you know what to wear." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek before walking away with Robin.

David put her suitcase in the backseat of his truck before opening Emma's door to let her slide in.

"Thanks." She grinned, getting situated as he got in on his side.

"So, I guess you had a good time?" He asked as he started his truck.

"We had a great time." Emma smiled, "I want to go back."

"I'm sure Mary Margaret will want to see all of the pictures." He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure." Emma giggled, "I'll make sure to show them to her."

"Have you and Killian decided what you're going to do?" David asked.

Emma looked to her hands before shaking her head.

"We've both kind of ignored it, or pushed it aside." Emma admitted quietly.

"You have to talk to him, Ems."

"I know, I just don't want to." She sighed, "I've had the best summer in a long time, and I want to just live in it forever."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know." Emma nodded, looking out the window.

She didn't want to be hurt, either.


	21. Hitting a Crossroads

_A/N: So, this chapter is a little... sadder than most. But, I thought it was necessary to kind of get Emma's worries about this whole situation out._

 _Also, sorry these descriptions have been rather short... I don't really know what to put here nine out of ten times._

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

"Rob, I just came in second place at one of the biggest surfing competitions in the world." Killian smiled as he fell back onto their couch, after getting back from the airport.

"I know." Robin laughed, falling down next to him and searching for the remote.

He flicked on the TV, and sure enough, there was Killian, right there on ESPN.

"Holy shit, mate! That's you!"

"I didn't realize-I'm on TV." He laughed, "I'm on TV again, Rob!"

He grabbed Robin's arm in excitement, shaking him as they watched him get interviewed on-screen.

"Emma looked so happy to be there." Robin grinned.

"I can't tell you how happy I was to have her there. She got to experience something extraordinary."

"Where are you taking her for dinner tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Killian sighed, "I want it to be special, you know?"

"I know. I'll miss seeing her around here."

"Me, too." Killian spoke softly.

"I mean, she'll visit, right? And you will, and you've got calls, texting and Skype-I mean, you two can still stay connected."

"It's not the same." Killian sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, "I love her, Rob. I don't want her to leave."

"I know, but she can't stay. You can't make her do that." Robin offered.

"I know." He spoke softly.

"Just do what you've done since you told her about your past," Robin said, "Be honest."

Killian nodded solemnly, looking up to the screen to see an excited boy holding up a jar of shells he'd found on the beach during the competition.

It was then that he had a revelation.

"Rob, I've got it." Killian beamed, rising up off the couch and hurrying to the kitchen.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Help me find a jar!"

"What the hell are you-"

"If Emma can't be here, the least I could do is give her part of it." Killian smiled, making Robin laugh.

"It's ten at night!"

"So?"

"You're a crazy son-of-a-bitch, you know that?"

"Aye, I do." Killian beamed.

Emma sighed as she rode through the town with Mary Margaret the next morning.

She'd promised her friend that she'd go shopping with her, but she knew it was about to turn into a therapy session she didn't ask for.

"You okay?" She asked, breaking Emma from her thoughts as she turned away from the window.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma lied with a smile, "I just know I'll miss it here."

"I know! It's so great out here." Mary smiled, then sighed, "But, the ocean isn't the only thing you'll miss."

"No." Emma breathed.

"I mean, David and I did long distance," Mary offered, "It really isn't that bad."

"Yeah, but you two were only, like, three hours apart." Emma scoffed, "Killian's across the god damn country."

Mary simply nodded and swallowed hard.

"I didn't mean to snap, I just... I'm frustrated."

"I know you are." Mary said, "And, I think if you two work at it, it'll work out."

"Do you think David would kill me if I transferred out here?"

"Emma, tuition-"

"I know. I'd have to pick up a few jobs around here, but I could do it." Emma shrugged.

"David would probably kill you." Mary sighed, "But, he also knows that once you're set on something, there's no changing your mind."

Emma offered a small smile before playing with her phone case.

"I'm just scared that for once, I've found someone who genuinely loves me for who I am, and I might lose him to something as stupid as distance." Emma admitted softly.

"Emma, you have spent the whole summer with him." Mary smiled, "Do you really think a little distance will keep you from loving him? Or him from loving you?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm scared." Emma said.

"I saw the way he was looking at you in all the pictures you took in Hawaii." Mary smiled, "I might not have spoken to him much, but I know that he loves you, Emma."

"I really hope you're right." Emma sighed.

"I am. I know true love when I see it." Mary grinned proudly, "But, for now, let's do some shopping-I know you'll want to have something comfy for the plane tomorrow."

"I already-"

"Emma." Mary smiled as she parked, "Shopping is the best kind of therapy."

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile before getting out of the car and following her friend into a store.

Later that afternoon, while she'd been packing, Killian texted her.

 _I'm sorry this text has come so late. I hope you haven't packed everything up yet?_

She grinned and typed out a quick reply.

 _E: Not quite yet._

 _K: Good. Wear something comfortable._

 _E: Not too dressy?_

 _K: Nope._

 _E: Is it bad that I'm hoping we're going to Granny's for dinner?_

 _K: I'm glad I read your mind._

A smile bloomed across her lips as her heart raced. For only knowing her a few months, Killian already knew her way too well.

 _E: Good. You'll need that when we're thousands of miles apart._

 _K: Don't remind me._

 _K: My heart is like a withering flower._

 _E: Okay, Shakespeare, what time am I meeting you?_

 _K: May I pick you up at six?_

 _E: You may._

 _K: Good. I'll be there right at six, then._

 _E: Good._

Emma grinned, holding her phone to her chest like a twelve-year-old girl. She supposed she always was a hopeless romantic-Killian certainly brought it out in her.


	22. Feels Like Finality

_A/N: Killian is always to the rescue when he senses his Swan is distressed. He's good at talking her down from her fears and worries._

 _So, with that in mind, enjoy!_

* * *

Emma stood in front of her mirror in the sun dress Mary Margaret had demanded she buy, since it apparently looked amazing on her.

She would admit, it did look really nice on her.

Killian would like it, that's for sure.

Her phone buzzed, making her grin at the text.

 _K: I'm here. Would you like me to honk the horn for cliché, teenage effect?_

 _E: Go for it._

Emma waited for a moment before two honks echoed through the house, making her laugh as she bolted down the stairs.

"I'll be back later!"

"Our flight leaves at noon tomorrow-please be back early tonight so you can sleep!" David called after her as she flung open the door. She closed it, then paused at the top of the steps to pose for Killian, who was leaning against Robin's car.

"Oh, my love, you look ravishing!" He called.

"Good-I bought it just for you." Emma giggled, hopping down the steps and into his arms.

He smelled like the ocean-he had definitely gone surfing earlier.

"Mm, I love you." He whispered into her hair before tugging away to see her face.

"I love you, too, Stitch." Emma smiled up to him.

"Did you bring your swimsuit?"

Emma simply pulled back the strap of her sun dress to show the bikini strap, making him grin.

"Good." He grinned, "Let's go to Granny's before our grilled cheeses get too cold."

"We can't have that." She giggled as he broke away and opened the door for her, "Thank you."

"Anything for my lady." He grinned, closing the door and hurrying around to sit in the driver's seat.

He smiled to her as he started the car, and she couldn't help but smile in return.

Every smile made it that much harder to leave the next morning.

"Stop!" She giggled as Killian pressed kisses to her cheek and neck.

"Why, love?"

"Your scruff is tickling me, and we're in a public place." She laughed, finally shoving him away.

"Mm, you're a buzzkill, love."

"Oh, am I?" Emma grinned, popping an onion ring into her mouth.

"Aye. But, you're my favorite buzzkill."

"Ugh, we're disgusting." Emma scoffed, then smiled.

"A little, but we've only a little more than twelve hours together. I figured we'd want to spend it as happily as we can." Killian offered.

"I like that." Emma smiled, handing him an onion ring and making him laugh.

"Thank you." He grinned, popping it into his mouth.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, their hands brushing against each other as they ate their onion rings and grilled cheeses-foods that had suddenly gained a new meaning.

Killian.

She leaned into his side, making him chuckle.

"What, love?"

"Nothing." She whispered, "Absolutely nothing."

After they'd finished up, they drove back to Killian and Robin's place, and immediately grabbed the things they needed for a fire.

They walked down close to the shore and set up the large, tin bucket, then put the twigs and wood in. Killian lit the fire with a lighter, then sat beside Emma on the towel they brought out.

"This is the perfect way to end this summer." Emma noted, looking out to the water.

"It is, isn't it?" Killian smiled, pulling her into his side.

"Yeah."

"Did you enjoy your summer?"

"Of course I did." Emma replied, looking up to him.

"Good. I was hoping you did."

"I met you, didn't I?" She grinned.

"Aye, you did." He smiled, rubbing her shoulder, "I'll miss that smile."

"Luckily, it's the 21st century, and we have tons of ways of staying in contact-texting, calling, Skype, social media-"

"I still don't have a Twitter or Instawhatever." Killian chuckled.

"I'll make sure to tell Robin to help you set those up." Emma giggled.

"I'll be sure to let you know when I've gotten one made." He smiled.

"Are you still going to do competitions?"

"I think so. Perhaps just when I've got short breaks."

"I'll be really jealous if you go to Australia or Fiji without me." Emma teased.

"Luckily for you, both of those places only have competitions during the summer." He grinned.

"I hope I'll have a ticket?"

"If you want one, I will do everything in my power to get you one." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Hopefully we can stay longer than a weekend, next time."

"Aye, that would be lovely."

Emma closed her eyes, letting the salty breeze breathe life into her lungs.

She was going to miss this life she'd borrowed from Killian.

Stepping back into hers was not looking too enticing.

"What's got the gears in your head turning?" Killian asked, rubbing her shoulder again.

"Nothing." She whispered, "I just want to remember this."

"I'm sure you will." Killian offered softly, his fingers playing with the ends of her curls.

"You know, I really hope you're right." Emma smiled, opening her eyes and looking up to meet his in the light of the fire.

"Emma, might I be honest?" He asked, causing her to swallow hard as she nodded. He moved his arm so he was supporting himself and facing Emma more fully.

"Of course." She finally spoke, scared to hear what he was going to say.

"Emma, I have had the most wonderful summer with you. Every moment of it, all I remember is your smile, or your bright green eyes, or your golden hair. Those memories are what I live for, Emma. They're why I've stayed on my path." He spoke sweetly, sincerely, "You're the reason I got back into all of this, the reason that I'm still here. You were the light in all of the darkness I'd known for years, Emma."

Emma felt her breath hitch in her throat as she met Killian's bright blue eyes, hers fuzzying with tears.

"Killian, I-"

His lips were pressed against hers before she could finish, and she couldn't help but sigh into his lips. She tilted her head as he did, their noses brushing together.

God, she'd miss him. Every part.

He finally pulled away, setting his forehead against hers. Emma set her hand on his cheek, gently rubbing at his scruff.

"I love you." Emma breathed.

"I love you, too, Emma." He whispered, "So much."

Emma closed her eyes and bit back a smile as he pressed a quick kiss to her nose before setting his forehead against hers again.

"I'll really miss being stupidly in love with you."

"You still can be." Killian spoke hopefully, causing Emma to open her eyes.

"I know. I just... I've seen people in long-distance relationships."

"We don't have to be like everyone else." He grinned.

"No, I know."

Thunder rumbled above their heads, making Killian sigh.

"It's best we get off the beach for now." He said, "You bring the towel inside-I'll take care of this, alright?"

"Okay." Emma smiled as Killian rose up off the towel.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips as she stood up, making her smile as his hand brushed against her wrist.

"I'll see you inside." She spoke with a small smile.

"Good." He grinned.

She picked up the towel and folded it as thunder rolled again, then hurried up to the house. Rain started falling then, making her laugh as Killian screamed and hurried up to the house.

Emma was doubled over by the time he reached the top steps with the dripping, steaming bucket, making him groan.

"Here." Emma giggled, handing him the towel.

He laughed and shook the sand out before wrapping it around his shoulders.

"Sorry." She grinned, trying not to laugh.

"It's alright, love." He smiled, "I suppose that's what I get."

"At least the fire's put out." Emma giggled.

"Aye, but our evening has been foiled." He sighed, setting the bucket on the porch.

Emma rubbed his arm with a half-smile before moving her hand to the side of his neck.

"Let's find something to do inside, then."

"A movie?"

"Do you have anything different than surfing movies?" Emma teased.

"We've Netflix?"

"Perfect." Emma grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips and dragging him inside.


	23. One Last Time

_A/N: We're getting to the last chapters now! It's been such a great ride, writing this story and reading your kind words about it! I love putting these two idiots into AUs and just watching them fall in love again and again. It's so incredible to be captivated by a couple this much!_

 _Anyways, this chapter is really Killian + Emma's last day together before he has to drop her off at the airport. It's kind of bittersweet?_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma woke in the morning to the smell of toast-as usual.

She smiled as the sun tried peeking through the window, sitting up in Killian's warm, but empty bed. The clock read five-fifty, and Emma knew he was going surfing.

Well, he certainly wasn't going without her.

She sat up before stretching and yawning. Tossing her legs over the edge, she rose to her feet and walked out of his room.

"Killian?" She asked sleepily.

"In the kitchen, love."

"Is Robin still asleep?" Emma asked as she rounded the corner to see Killian in the kitchen, in just his pajama bottoms as he made eggs.

"Aye, I believe so." He chuckled.

Emma smiled and walked into the kitchen to stand behind Killian and wrap her arms around him.

"Morning, sweetheart. Sleep alright?"

"Yeah. I'm sure David's called me a million times."

"Probably."

"I should call him before we go surfing." Emma sighed, leaning her cheek between his shoulder blades.

"Aye, that'd be smart." He noted as he continued to make eggs. Emma could feel the muscles on his back moving, and it was somewhat relaxing.

"How long is your flight?" Killian asked softly.

"Close to eight hours." Emma sighed.

"Oof. That's rough."

"Yeah. It'll be close to midnight when we land." Emma said.

"Well, call me when you land. I'd like to know that my darling Emma gets home on time."

Emma giggled at that, closing her eyes.

"I'll be sure to call you. Speaking of calling, I need to go call David." She sighed.

"Alright. Your omelet should be ready soon, love."

"Okay." Emma smiled, pressing a kiss to his bare back before walking back into Killian's room.

She grabbed her phone off the bed and checked, sighing when she saw David had called her four times. With a sigh, she called him back and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Emma?"

"Sorry, David, I spent the night at Killian's since it was raining so badly."

"I wish you would have called."

"I know, sorry." She sighed.

"We have to leave in four hours, Emma!"

"I know-I'll just have Killian drive me." Emma offered, biting her lip.

"Alright. Just be there at ten, please?"

"Yeah, I will." Emma nodded.

"See you then." He sighed before hanging up.

Emma walked back into the kitchen to see Killian putting an omelet onto a plate.

"Smells delicious." Emma smiled, sitting at the bar.

"I'm glad-it's just the way you like them."

"Cheese and spinach?"

"Aye." He smiled, turning and opening a cabinet as she started eating, "And, a present."

Emma looked up from her omelet to see Killian holding a box.

"Killian, I can't take another present from you-I haven't gotten you anything." Emma said.

"Like I told you last night," He smiled, setting it in front of her, "You pulled me out of the dark. That means the world to me."

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and took the box. She carefully pulled back the wrapping paper and set it aside to open the box.

Inside was a mason jar filled halfway with sea shells and a little sand.

"Killian-"

"I thought you'd like to have a piece of this Irish-Californian surfer with you back in Maine." He grinned.

Emma examined it, a smile coming to her lips as she found a miniature surfboard among the shells.

"I love it." She breathed, looking up to meet Killian's eyes.

"I'm glad." He smiled.

"Thank you, Killian," Emma smiled, "How did you think of it?"

"I don't know. It just came to me." He grinned, "Well, eat up, love. We'll want to get out on the water soon so your brother doesn't have an aneurysm."

Emma giggled and nodded before digging into her omelet again.

Emma really didn't want to leave.

Surfing with Killian that morning was the best she'd done all summer-the waves were great, and she actually caught a few good ones, riding beside Killian.

The summer had been a whirlwind of unexpected events, and Emma knew Killian came into her life for a reason.

He gave her something to be passionate about, outside of school.

So, as they bobbed with the waves, they watched the sun rise over the water.

"Incredible sight, isn't it?" Killian asked.

"Yeah." Emma nodded.

"I wish you could stay longer."

"I do, too." Emma sighed.

"Perhaps you could spend next summer here."

"Well, um, I'm hoping to maybe transfer out here next year." Emma spoke nervously, wringing her fingers together.

"Wait, really?" Killian asked, a smile growing on his lips.

"Yeah. I mean, I'll need to probably get a job when I go back to Maine, and I'll have to get one or two when I come here, but-"

Killian tugged her closer with his arm before pressing his lips to hers firmly. A smile found its way to her lips as she kissed him, sighing when he tugged away.

"Emma, love, you don't have to-"

"I want to. Even if we don't work out, I really love it out here." Emma said, "It feels right."

He smiled as he caressed her cheek, and Emma instinctively leaned into his hand, closing her eyes.

This felt so right.

"If it feels right, then by all means. I will always welcome you here." He smiled.

"Good." She replied.

"Want to catch some more waves before we have to go in and shower?"

"Of course." Emma grinned.


	24. This Is Not Goodbye

_A/N: Well, this is the last chapter before the epilogue! Thank you all again for reading and enjoying this crazy story with me! I loved writing it, and I really, really hope to write some more in this verse at some point. Maybe there will be a Christmas little thing :)_

 _Anyways, enjoy this last hurrah!_

* * *

This was it.

Emma sighed as she took one last look around Killian's place, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

"Ready to go, love?" He asked, a sad smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I think so." She nodded, taking a deep breath before glancing around one more time. She grabbed her purse and followed Killian out the door, to Robin's car.

"Don't worry, Swan. You'll see it again." Killian smiled, opening her door for her.

"I hope you're right." Emma spoke with a sigh as she sat in the passenger seat.

Killian leaned down to press a kiss to her lips before closing her door and hurrying around to the driver's side.

"C'mon, love. No point in moping." Killian spoke sweetly, brushing a curl behind her ear, "You'll be back before you know it."

Emma nodded, swallowing hard as Killian started the car and backed out of the driveway.

She was glad he was so strong. She couldn't be. Not today.

Once they made it to the airport, Emma texted David to ask if he was there yet.

"Love, why don't I just come in and wait with you?"

"Your car will get towed-"

"It's Rob's, not mine." He grinned, unlocking the car, "C'mon."

Emma smiled before slipping out of the car and following Killian into the airport.

He immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"So, you think you'll miss me?" Emma smiled up to him.

"Of course I'll bloody miss you." He chuckled, "Not a day will pass that I do not think of you."

"Good." Emma spoke with a small smile as he led her to the board with all of the flights on it.

"There sure are a lot of flights." He sighed, "Perhaps I should just grab one and see where it takes me."

"Take me with you." Emma sighed, making him chuckle.

"If we didn't start school in two weeks, I'd say to hell with it and go."

"Maybe one day."

"Aye, one day would be lovely." Killian spoke softly.

They stayed quiet for a few moments as they started at all of the flights on the board. Emma had never even heard of some of the places on the screen-she hoped that one day, she could just disappear, with Killian at her side, and fly somewhere far away.

"Let's go sit down, love. No telling how far away your brother is." Killian offered, to which Emma nodded.

He brought her over to one of the sections of seating, and there they sat, Emma curled into Killian's side like a child.

"You'll have to scope out the surfing in Maine for me."

Emma giggled and nodded.

"I think I can do that." Emma smiled.

"Good. I'd love to come surf on the East coast sometime."

"You should visit. I hear it's nice." Emma teased, trying to ease her mind off of her impending flight.

"Ah, I have, too. I also hear there's a beautiful siren with golden hair and bright, green eyes over there. Rumor has it she lured in a handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes and now he can't seem to leave." Killian smiled, making Emma smile and lean into him further.

"He's the only one that's stayed." Emma whispered.

Killian pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Emma closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, pulling herself even closer.

She was going to miss little moments like this.

The only thing that pulled her from the moment was her phone buzzing. Emma sat up and pulled her phone from her pocket, sighing when she saw David's contact.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, we're here, if you want to help bring your stuff. We already dropped off the car, we should be coming up in a taxi in a minute."

"Oh, yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Emma replied.

"Alright, we'll see you then." He replied. Emma hung up and looked up to Killian.

"Let's get you home." He spoke softly, rising to his feet and holding his hand out for Emma.

She took it and followed him towards the entrance again, her heart sinking to her stomach.

"Morning, David, Mary." Killian smiled as he found them, "Beautiful day for flying."

"I hope so." Mary smiled, "Emma, I double checked everything, and I think you've got it all packed up."

"Good." Emma nodded.

"We're going to go get the bags checked, if you two need to talk." David spoke quickly with a smile, grabbing his suitcase along with Emma's. He and Mary walked into the airport, and Emma took a deep breath as she looked to Killian.

"Swan, don't get sappy on me now." He grinned, making her giggle as she felt tears behind her eyes, "This isn't over."

"I know."

"It's the 21st century, love. We'll be able to speak to each other as often as we please." Killian smiled, "I won't let you hurt, Emma."

"You've got to tell me if you're missing me, too." Emma sniffled, shaking her head, "I can't read minds, you know? If you're sad, or angry, or upset, or whatever, I don't care if you call me. It can be two in the morning, for all I care. Please call me."

"Of course, love. You do the same, alright?" He smiled, lifting his hand to her cheek and using his thumb to brush away a tear, "C'mere, Swan."

Emma ran full-force into his arms, more tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you, too, Emma." He whispered, "So much."

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what it all felt like-so she couldn't forget before the next time they were together.

God, she didn't even know when that'd be.

"I'll work out my schedule when I get back and figure out what competitions I'm going to, and when I'll be able to see you, alright?" He asked, still holding her tight. She nodded against his shoulder.

"I'll tell you when I have my breaks."

"Good, good. I hope I'll see you soon." He spoke sweetly, tugging away with a smile and a few tears in his own eyes.

"Me too."

"What are you doing Labor Day weekend?"

"I don't know." Emma sniffled, wiping at her tears.

"Perhaps, if you aren't busy, I could fly out there and see you for a few days." He suggested with a smile.

"I would love that." Emma beamed, "I could show you my life."

"Aye." He grinned, gently brushing away more of her tears, "I would love nothing more."

"Well, you're always welcome." Emma smiled, "Sadly, my apartment is really small, and my roommate is my brother's girlfriend."

"I believe I could handle that." Killian grinned, "Now, go. You'll miss your flight if you linger any longer."

"I wish I could stay."

"I know. I do, too. But, love, worry not. We'll see each other very soon. Time will pass by so quickly, it'll be like we never left." He smiled, "Do well in school."

"You, too. I better hear that you're graduating in spring."

Killian chuckled at that, looping a loose curl around his finger.

"You will. I need to really buckle down this semester and the next, so I can finally focus on surfing next summer."

"What happened to Marine Biology?"

"It'll stay. I can't be a surfer forever." He grinned, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.

Emma closed her eyes and sucked in a breath as he tilted his head a little. He tugged away first, but not entirely before Emma could lean up and press one last kiss to his lips.

"Be good, Stitch."

"Aye-aye, Captain." He grinned, saluting her before walking to his car. Emma watched him walk away and get into his car before sulking into the airport, wiping at a few tears.

There to greet her were Mary and David, both of which were sympathetic to her situation.

"Aww, Emma." Mary smiled, holding her arms out for Emma. She offered a sad smile before hugging her friend tight.

"You'll see him again." She whispered.

"I know." Emma replied softly before tugging away.

David offered a sincere smile before cupping the back of her head and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"We'll make sure you can transfer out here." He smiled.

"How did you-"

"Mary told me last night that you were thinking about it." He shrugged as they walked towards the terminals.

"And, you're okay with that?"

"I'll miss you like hell, but if that means you'll be happy, I have no reason to believe that Mom and Dad will see that and help you. I'll help you, too, if I can."

"You're the best big brother I could ask for, David." Emma grinned, hugging him from the side.

"I know." He grinned, "Now, let's go home."

Emma knew Maine would always hold a place in her heart, but when her older brother said that... She realized that home isn't a place.

It's not something you can just get, either-it's earned, it's given.

When you leave it... You just miss it.

Maine wasn't her home, not anymore-it wasn't California, either.

It was Killian.

Home would always reside there, in his arms.


	25. Epilogue

_A/N: Here's the epilogue! I promise, you'll see more of these two surfing idiots._

 _Enjoy the last bit for now!_

Emma jolted from her sleep as the intercom played overhead, informing her that they were descending and she had to gather her things.

Perfect.

As she turned off her phone and tucked it away, she couldn't help but smile at her lock screen.

God, what a year.

She saw Killian just as much as they planned, and it was nice, finally bringing a nice guy home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Robin often tagged along with Regina in tow, and the six of them, including David and Mary Margaret, kind of became a family of their own.

It was so comforting to finally have a family, a real one.

Emma looked out the window and smiled at the gorgeous view as they were descending, knowing that he was waiting right there for her, probably late to his own damn graduation.

(She had told him to go there, and that she'd take a taxi. But, knowing him, he was waiting at the airport in his cap and gown, grinning like an idiot.)

(Her idiot.)

She couldn't help but smile at the thought, taking a deep breath.

All of this was really about to happen, and she wasn't sure how she felt.

Just as she thought, Killian was waiting right by Robin's SUV, in his navy cap and gown.

"Killian!" Emma shrieked, setting her suitcases and bags down then running right into his arms.

"Oh, Swan. I've missed you." He whispered, cupping the back of her head to his shoulder. They swayed gently in silence for a few moments before Emma tugged away.

"You are going to be so late." Emma giggled.

"That's alright. I got the best gift a man could ask for." He beamed, capturing her lips in his barely before he could finish his sentence.

"C'mon, lover boy. We've got to get all of this loaded up into your car, then haul ass to your graduation that starts in an hour." Emma grinned.

"Aye, aye, I know." He smiled, walking with her to pick up one of her suitcases, "Are you sure you're moving in?"

"Yes, I am." She giggled, grabbing the other suitcase, "Why?"

"This seems light." He smiled.

"Oh, shut up. You know I sent you stuff last week." Emma giggled, "Even then, I figured we could buy some things together."

"Good." Killian grinned, "You'll love the place, by the way."

Emma set her suitcase and bag into the trunk as he did, then watched him close it.

"How long have you been living in it?"

"The new house?" Killian asked, "Uh, about two weeks."

"Traitor." Emma teased as she walked around the car.

"What? Why?" He laughed.

"You promised you wouldn't!" Emma exclaimed as she got into the passenger seat.

"Sorry, sorry. I was anxious." He laughed as she hit his arm, "Hey!"

"You're a jerk." Emma giggled.

"Hey, now!" Killian laughed, starting his car, "I can turn that plane around-"

Emma grabbed his face in her hands and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, making him shut up. He sighed into her lips, and it wasn't two seconds before he'd accidentally pressed the horn on the steering wheel, jolting both of them.

Emma burst into a fit of giggles, and it was seemingly contagious, the way Killian laughed and turned on the car.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Swan." He laughed, beginning to drive, his cheeks flushed.

"I've missed you, too, Stitch." Emma grinned, moving her hand to his shoulder, "Been out surfing lately?"

"Every day." He grinned, "C'mon, love, I send you, like, a thousand snaps of me surfing."

Emma giggled at his use of 'snaps'-she was really doing a good job at slowly integrating him into social media.

"Oh, I'm aware." Emma smiled, "I was just curious if you've caught anything particularly good lately."

"Nothing too amazing. Though, Rob and I went up the beach a little last weekend, just before a storm, and man. Those waves were incredible." He smiled blissfully, "I took lots of pictures."

"Good."

"I'm really loving that GoPro Robin got me for Christmas. You'll have to try it-you just put it on the end of your board and it can take pictures or videos of you surfing!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot he bought you that." Emma nodded, "I'd love to try it."

"You'd love it. It's really fun to play with." He chuckled.

A comfortable quiet fell across them as Emma gently rubbed his shoulder.

"I forgot to tell you how handsome you look in your cap and gown." Emma smiled, breaking the silence.

"Oh, thank you, love."

"Of course. Navy's a good color on you."

"Well, that's good, because I just bought a navy board."

"You bought another one?" Emma asked, tilting her head in exasperation.

The damn surfer always bought new boards.

"I won that competition a few weeks ago! I'd say I earned it!" He laughed.

"Whatever you say." Emma giggled.

"I promise, I'll use it. I think you'll like it-it's got a white stripe down the middle.

"That does sound like you." She smiled.

"I know. I'm so predictable."

Emma shook her head and shoved his shoulder a little before reaching into her purse for her phone.

"Alright, now, focus on driving." Emma grinned.

"As you wish." He replied with a teasing smile.

God, it was good to be home.

Emma was so proud of him.

Killian had worked so hard for this degree, had tried his hardest to get where his brother would have wanted him to be.

And, he did it.

She knew Liam would be proud of him. Who wouldn't be? Killian beat all odds to get where he was, and there was no stopping him.

He finally found the light in his life again.

"Oh, look, Killian's about to walk across." Robin teased. He'd graduated two nights before, so now it was his turn to sit back and relax.

"Do you think he's nervous?"

"Yeah, probably." Robin chuckled.

Emma smiled regardless, watching Killian looking around for her. He finally caught her eyes, grinning madly as he waved semi-subtly to her. She waved in response with a giggle as the announcer called his name.

"Killian Jones."

He sauntered across the stage and shook hands with everyone on the stage before taking an exaggerated bow, making Emma shake her head with a laugh.

God, he was obnoxious. But, he wouldn't be her Killian without that, she supposed.

He got his diploma and waved it in the air, making Emma smile and clap for him.

She was so proud of her surfer.

It wasn't until the next morning that they started moving in Emma's things. They'd celebrated all night long, so breakfast was hearty to wean off their hangovers. Once they'd finished there, it was time to move Emma in.

"The place is kind of bare." Emma noted.

"I know. I didn't want to get too many things without you." Killian offered.

"That's okay. We can go spend more of your prize money." Emma teased, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"You know, I quite enjoy your hair natural."

"When I look like a lion?" Emma snickered, tying it off, "It's too long. I haven't gotten it cut in a long time."

"If it helps, you look like a beautiful lion." He grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile before bending beside a box and opening it. She pulled out a multi-photo frame with a smile before setting it on the new coffee table beside the photos Killian picked out.

"Killian-"

"Swan, the photos stay." He grinned, "We can put up new ones soon, but those photos are staying for now, love."

"Fine." Emma smiled, rolling her eyes.

She picked one up with a smile, carefully placing it into one of the photo frames. It was silent as she finished placing all of the photos, then lifted the frame. She walked it over to the wall that had a single nail on it, and lifted it to try and get it onto the nail.

"Here." Killian chuckled, reaching up with his hand and helping her out. She smiled up to him as he set the frame on the nail perfectly.

"Thank you." Emma smiled.

"Starting to look like home?"

"We've only hung up one frame." Emma giggled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Aye, but look at them." He smiled, "We look grand, hanging on that wall."

"I guess so." Emma grinned up to him.

"Do you like it here?"

"What's not to like? It's just as spacious as your last place, and it's right on the ocean. And, it's not far from Robin, or from Granny's." Emma smiled.

"I don't know, you just seem... like, perhaps this doesn't feel like home for you."

"Killian, I've learned something as I've grown older." Emma smiled.

"Love, you're twenty-one. You aren't-"

"Shh." Emma giggled, setting her index finger on his lips, "The more I try and try to search for a home, the more I realize that it's never been a place, and it will never be a place."

"Swan-"

"You know you have a home that when you leave it, you just miss it." Emma breathed, looking up to meet his eyes, "And, this whole time I've been in Maine, I realized that I don't miss California, or the ocean, or the beach, or whatever. I've missed you, Killian. You're my home."

He opened his mouth to speak before closing it.

"I love you, Emma." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Killian." Emma replied softly as he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes and sighed into his lips before tugging away.

"Well, we've quite a bit of work to do." Killian smiled, "We ought to finish soon. The tide's rolling in, and I'd like to take you out on the water sometime today."

Emma gave him a half-smile before tugging away and walking to another box.

This new life with Killian was exactly what she'd bargained for-she didn't care if the tide was rolling in or out, so long as Killian was there to tread the waters at her side.


End file.
